


Лишён и не лишён выбора

by your_jordan



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, Love/Hate, M/M, Original Character(s), Racism, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: Истинному сыну Скайрима выпадет честь стать хускарлом Довакина — героя легенд с даром Голоса, способным победить драконов. Честь сопровождать чужака — «серого», «остроухого», «красноглазого». Эльфа.
Relationships: nord! housekarl/danmer! Dovahkiin
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> присутствует не особо кардинальное изменение географии Скайрима в угоду сюжету, добавлены деревушки, и увеличена численность населения городов.
> 
> Давайте представим, что раз в Скайриме можно заключать однополые браки, то мир свитков давно преисполнился, и гомофобии в нем не существует.
> 
> Бета: FaiwellFox  
> Написано на Баттл для команды fandom TES 2020
> 
> Кроме того, есть прекрасная иллюстрация от Mercy Kill <3  
> https://sun9-74.userapi.com/fgJPJJfKdEsegzwRP9V2FMjvkx13WRihb01YCQ/sECHQPhzNJw.jpg

Нет смысла лукавить — Брандр знает о своих успехах, знает, что он один из лучших воинов, в будущем, возможно, командующий гарнизоном. Стать хускарлом доверенного лица ярла, нового тана, победившего дракона, Довакина, овладевшего силой голоса — большая честь, и нет ничего удивительного, что она выпала именно ему.

Айрилет кладет руку Брандру на плечо и, крепко сжимая, произносит:

— Это важно.

Брандр не успел помочь Вайтрану, когда у его стен кружил дракон, зато он станет топором и щитом Довакина, поможет ему овладеть силой голоса, защитит ценою собственной жизни. Он будет рядом, храбро, как подобает норду.

Стражник открывает перед ним дверь, впуская в Драконий предел, и Брандр на мгновение медлит: там, за порогом, его ждет тан. Всего один шаг — и жизнь круто изменится. И он его делает, ступает под своды дворца, готовый к встрече.

На вершине лестницы виднеется силуэт, но после яркого солнца глаза не успевают привыкнуть к свету свечей, и Брандр прищуривается: человек делает шаг, но стоит к ступеням спиной, что заканчивается вскриком и неловким падением, после чего у ног Брандра оказывается серый эльф. Несмотря на плотную повязку на левой руке, тот еще более травмированным не выглядит, игнорирует протянутую руку и встает самостоятельно, отборно ругаясь и одаривая своды предков сквернословием.

Брандр морщится и отступает. Не лучшее время выбрал этот серый для неуклюжести, хотя, откуда этому отребью знать, какой важный момент он портит своим присутствием. Эльф потирает ушибленную ногу, поправляет наплечный мешок и было хочет скрыться в дверях, как его нагоняет советник ярла.

— Тан Эрис, — восклицает он, — позвольте представить вам вашего хускарла!

Брандр готов поспорить, что его ужас не ускользнул от внимательного взгляда красных глаз нового тана.

— Я к твоим услугам, — наконец прерывает он молчание, почти шепчет, стараясь сохранить лицо. И не преуспевает.

***

Эрис даже рад, что этот «хускарл Брандр» столь несловоохотлив, и их путь до милостиво предоставленного ярлом дома протекает в молчании. Слухи расходятся быстро, и под взглядом десятков глаз путь кажется бесконечным, так что идти рядом с высоченным нордом даже как-то спокойней, да и дорогу он знает, сам бы Эрис долго плутал по улочкам Вайтрана.

Управитель ярла, имперец с типично сложным именем, заверил, что дом в будущем будет приведен в порядок, но Эрису достаточно того, что там будет кровать, и он сможет наконец-то выспаться. Два дракона за неделю — это слишком. Для него и один слишком. Для него даже слухи о возвращении драконов были чересчур, а тут… да. Скайрим сразу показал себя с наилучшей стороны: ночевка у полуразрушенной башни заброшенного форта обернулась пробуждением в разгар битвы местных повстанцев с имперцами, последующей неудавшейся казнью и встречей с вроде как вымершими драконами. А еще эти сказки нордов про Довакина.

Да, этот гигантский огнедышащий ящер говорил с ним, но объяснение Эриса не устраивает, хоть и до омерзительной дрожи в теле похоже на правду.

Ох, Азура, это же нелепая шутка.

Эрис не замечает, как они прибыли в точку назначения, и выныривает из размышлений только когда слышит стук молота из кузницы. Он останавливается и растерянно оглядывается: его хускарл стоит далеко позади около небольшого дома, замерев на пороге с мрачным выражением лица. Эрис возвращается к нему, решив не ввязываться в неприятный разговор относительного того, что можно было бы и вовремя остановить, на крайний случай окликнуть.

Дом в запустении: половицы отдаются ветхим скрипом, по углам прочно засела паутина, в свете, пробивающимся из-за грязных стекол, кружит пыль. Эрис с осторожностью поднимается на второй этаж, не доверяя ступеням, но хускарл позади него идет уверенно. И громко.

Такая щедрость, как дом — чрезмерно, подозрительно и просто странно, но норды в принципе кажутся Эрису слишком бесхитростными для нормальной жизни.

На втором этаже оказывается широкая, застеленная шкурой кровать, и еще одна поменьше в небольшой комнатке у лестницы, и в ней, как ни странно, даже наведен некоторый уют: подметены полы, на тумбочке и на комоде приготовлены свечи, к кровати прилагается пара теплых на вид одеял.

Эрис неловко замирает на пороге и начинает перекатываться с носков на пятки, не зная, как поступить. Что теперь делать с этим хускарлом? Брандром. Ему не нужен телохранитель, но управитель Вайтрана заверил, что впереди поджидают опасности и помощь не помешает.

Похоже, его с головой выдают бросаемые в сторону кровати жадные взгляды, так как Брандр прочищает горло и спрашивает:

— Мой тан, может, хочешь лечь спать? Я бы мог ненадолго отлучиться, собрать нас к предстоящему походу, как раз успеешь выспаться.

— Собрать?

— Подготовить все необходимое. Путь неблизкий.

— А, ну да, — кивает Эрис и наконец-то заходит в комнату.

— Спрошу у ярла насчет лошадей.

— Нет! — резко оборачивается Эрис и продолжает уже тише. — Никаких лошадей, верхом я не поеду.

Брандр вопросительно вскидывает бровь, но ничего не спрашивает. Эрис вздыхает и отводит взгляд в сторону:

— Я не езжу верхом.

— Хорошо, — медленно кивает Брандр, и Эрис готов поспорить, что в его взгляде проскользнуло пренебрежение, то самое, что он уже продемонстрировал ранее при знакомстве. Эрис отворачивается и решительно расстилает одеяла, готовый наконец-то отдаться сну.

— А если лошадь будет нести поклажу? — делает еще одну попытку Брандр, выглядывая из-за дверного проема.

Этот глупый приставучий норд начинает раздражать. Очень.

— Как хочешь, — резко отвечает Эрис, ложится на кровать и отворачивается к стене, намекая, что разговор окончен.

Слышно, как Брандр идет по лестнице, грузно ступая, и закрывает за собой дверь. Эрис некоторые время лежит под одеялом, уговаривая себя поскорее заснуть, но не выдерживает и тоже спускается. Повернув ключ в замке и подергав за ручку входной двери он убеждается, что замок крепкий, и возвращается обратно в кровать.

С тяжелым вздохом и ругаясь под нос он снова встает с кровати и закрывает на засов дверь в комнату, и только теперь успокаивается, не забывая попросить Вермину о спокойном сне без кошмаров.

***

Прощание с семьей проходит хуже некуда. Мать мечется между радостными возгласами и горестными вздохами: какая честь сопровождать Довакина, и какой же опасный это путь. Отец хмуро кивает, наблюдая за их с Брандром битвой при сборе вещей, изредка ухмыляется, когда младший сын пытается перечить, вытаскивая из сумок лишнее. По его мнению, конечно, ведь мать решительно спихивает все обратно, время от времени выговаривая за непослушание. Братья утаскивают Брандра на задний двор, где вдоволь насмехаются над тем, что его тан — серый безродный эльф.

Сестра разнимает их, не давая драке перерасти в братоубийство, крепко обнимает Брандра и говорит со всей серьезностью:

— Это большая честь, не важно, что он серый, — но тут же поправляет себя, — что он данмер. Большая честь, брат. Сражайся храбро.

Брандр кивает и позволяет ей повязать на его запястье бледно-зеленого цвета нить, не узнавая о значении этого жеста.

Прощаться с соратниками он не спешит, уговаривая себя, что это всего лишь желание побыть с семьей и выспаться перед дальней дорогой, а не трусость. Новые насмешки про кроху эльфа — не лучшее напутствие. Но сон все равно не идет. Проспав всего часа три, Брандр несет поклажу к конюшням, ориентируясь в потемках по факелам стражи. Утро настолько раннее, что даже птицы молчат, а пес конюха лениво пару раз тявкает из-под крыльца и снова засыпает.

В какой-то момент в голову приходит мысль, что серый — чужак, поэтому может не знать, где конюшни и рискует заплутать на улицах Вайтрана. Приходится вернуться в город.

Пару раз дернув дверь, Брандр вздыхает и садится прямо на траву около дома, надеясь, что его тан просто заперся, а не свалил. С серого станется.

Мимо проходит стражник, но не удостаивает Брандра взглядом, скорее всего, даже не замечает, хотя свет факела должен был блеснуть на доспехах.

Из дремы выводит осторожный скрип входной двери, скорее даже моментально приводит тело в боевую готовность. Угораздило же уснуть на улице, как собаке у стены.

Похоже, тан не ожидает его увидеть, настолько сильно вздрагивает, услышав приветствие. Жуткие красные глаза смотрят прямо в душу, но эльф быстро моргает и отводит взгляд, кривя губы. Чтобы сгладить неловкий момент, он поправляет лямки наплечного мешка. Похоже, ярл тоже обратил внимание на скудное обмундирование новоиспеченного тана, выдав ему новые доспехи, хоть и легкие. Тяжелые этот тщедушный эльф бы и не унес на себе. Но потрепанный наплечный мешок, серебряный амулет, потемневший от времени и видавший виды колчан с разномастными стрелами выдают в нем бедняка или скитальца.

Сам ярл встречает их у конюшен, чтобы проводить в дорогу, вручает Эрису лук и три дюжины новых стрел, что-то говорит о том, что своего оружия тот лишился в битве с драконом. Брандр приосанивается, вспомнив, что его не нежелательного гостя поставили сопровождать, а назначили хускарлом Довакина. Но все же серого.

— Да благословят тебя боги, — говорит ярл Балгруф на прощание.

Эрис встает рядом и вертит в руках подарок, пробует натянуть тетиву, разглядывает стрелы. Брандр спохватывается, понимая, что это он здесь проводник и говорит:

— Давай я возьму поклажу, мой тан, и отправимся в путь.

Эрис с явной неохотой отдает ему свой мешок и с еще большей неохотой смотрит, его вещи оказываются привязанными к лошади, и с выражением вселенского недовольства на лице плетется следом за Брандром, поддерживая атмосферу молчания.

Он довольно смешно держится подальше от лошади, и Брандр не выдерживает:

— Можно вопрос, мой тан?

Эрис осторожно кивает, но на него не смотрит.

— Почему ты не любишь лошадей?

Похоже, вопрос оказывается слишком неожиданным, так как Эрис отвечает, маскируя смешок под кашель:

— Я видел этих зверей нечасто, и они не внушают доверия.

Брандр подавляет в себе насмешливое «да ладно?», но изгибает бровь в той самой манере, которую отец зовет «неуважительной».

— А что? — вскидывается Эрис. — Не все, знаешь ли, доверяют зверям, это дико! Что в голове у этого животного? Вот и я не знаю, сомнительная компания.

Невозможно с ним не согласиться. Когда не знаешь, что в голове у попутчика, дорога видится крайне неуютной.

***

Упрямый норд не смеет перечить, но видно, что он недоволен перспективой остаться на ночлег в таверне, когда до темноты еще далеко, и можно пройти куда дальше, хоть и придется встать лагерем в лесу. Эрис не собирается с ним делиться своим внутренним страхом оставаться где-нибудь на природе, когда не только леса Скайрима оказываются опасны и населены враждебно настроенными тварями, но и с неба может обрушиться угроза. Конечно, деревянная усадьба в случае нападения дракона тоже их не защитит, даже большая вероятность погибнуть в огне, но отчего-то сидеть за столом с кружкой пряного вина спокойнее.

Брандр оказывается не так уж глуп: снимает с лошади поклажу и переносит их добро из стойла в комнату. Лук Эрис не рискует оставлять без присмотра даже под замком. Цена за ночлег неприятно кольнула сердце, все же не так много у них с собой денег. Возможно, у норда их больше, и его «мое — твое, тан» лишь красивые слова, но, если сложить с тем, что ему дали с собой добрые люди в Ривервуде и отсыпал в дорогу ярл, выходит довольно неплохо. Сейчас можно себе позволить горячий ужин и сон не на земле. А если начистоту, у Эриса не часто водилась подобная сумма на руках. Можно по пальцам пересчитать случаи, когда ему хватало на жизнь, а не приходилось перебиваться, с трудом выискивая возможности подзаработать. Но до прошения милостыни пока не доходило, даже сам пару раз жертвовал септим-другой беспризорникам.

Когда перед ним на столе расстилается карта с потрепанными краями и многочисленными загибами, Эрис усмехается. Оказывается, этот неотесанный норд все же умеет читать. Или же неплохо ориентируется по картинкам: тот, кто работал над этой картой, потрудился на славу, довольно красиво отобразил рельеф, знамена городов и ориентиры. Брандр прокладывает по карте пальцем путь от Вайтрана, оставшегося позади, на север, огибает гору, идет местами вдоль реки, находит дорогу и останавливается около некого городка или деревушки.

— Айварстед, — в привычно хмурой манере говорит он и постукивает пальцем, — здесь начинается известная и более-менее безопасная тропа. Думаю, до места доберемся без особых приключений, если будем осторожны.

— Ты там был?

— Нет, — честно отвечает Брандр, — но я бывал в той стороне, в Рифтене и Виндхельме, и хорошо ориентируюсь на местности.

Он заверяет так искренне, почти обиженно. Под загрубевшей от битв и степных ветров кожей, похоже, кроется амбициозный молодой парень, а не матерый воин. Эрис притягивает к себе карту и задумчиво ее разглядывает, хотя успел вдоль и поперек изучить подобную, но не столь изящную, перед тем, как ступить на земли негостеприимного Скайрима.

— Бывал в Виндхельме? — спрашивает он, не отрывая взгляда от карты.

— Да.

— Я планирую отправиться туда. И тебе не обязательно меня сопровождать.

Эрис все еще старается не смотреть своему собеседнику в глаза и предпочитает изучать дно кружки, которое рискует скоро обнажиться из-под остатков вина. Брандр, конечно же, предпочел мед. И он, конечно же, будет давить на него с расспросами.

— Понимаю, как это выглядит со стороны, — оправдывается Эрис, сжимая в ладонях кружку, любезно вновь наполненную хозяйкой трактира, и старается придать голосу твердость, — но у меня есть свои планы, и я обязательно в них добавлю эти Серые Бороды.

— Седобородых, — мрачно поправляет его Брандр.

— Да. Но, серьезно, я приехал в Скайрим не для битв с драконами, не для всех этих ваших нордских легенд о Довакинах и пророчествах.

Брандр складывает руки на груди и выглядит почти угрожающе, отчего Эрис нервно сглатывает, но стоит на своем:

— Я даже пообещал себе найти для этого время, подняться на самую-высокую-гору или как там принято. Но у меня есть дела и их я откладывать в угоду мифам не стану.

Они с Брандром сверлят друг друга взглядами, после чего последний произносит медленно, явно мысленно проговаривая совсем другое:

— Как скажешь, мой тан.

Эрис твердо решает взять третью кружку, можно даже чертового меда, и небрежно бросает через плечо:

— Тебя я с собой не приглашал, не нуждаюсь в попутчике.

Он скорее ожидает взбучки, чем уверенных слов, сказанных в спину:

— Ты — мой тан, мой долг сопроводить тебя и уберечь от опасностей, даже если путь до Высокого Хротгара будет дольше.

***

На удивление этот мелкий эльф вынослив и способен идти долго, преодолевая большие расстояния. Конечно, ему далеко до нордов, все же в частоте привалов ориентируются на него, но все равно превосходит ожидания. Скорее всего, сказывается образ жизни. В нем угадывается бывалый путник: ориентируется на местности не хуже Брандра, хотя для него этот край чужой, умело помогает ставить лагерь и экономит воду, вдоволь утоляя жажду при возможности не тратить запас в бурдюках. Что довольно глупо, учитывая, что в этом крае хватает рек, и часто встречаются деревни, а значит, есть и колодцы. И говорит о том, что он привык к иному климату: чем дальше они заходят на север, тем сильнее теплолюбивый эльф начинает жаловаться на холод и кутается в шерстяную накидку, надетую прямо поверх доспехов.

«Доспехи из кожи — смех, а не доспехи», — в который раз с недовольством думает Брандр.

То, что его тан оказывается способен к магии, не удивляет, словно Брандр заранее думает о нем хуже, чем есть. Но глядя, как Эрис поджигает хворост мановением руки, отворачивается, чтобы не выдать себя хмурым взглядом. Однако, магию тот использует редко, похоже, не на нее делает ставку в жизни, предпочитая встречать опасности острыми стрелами. Он не то, чтобы искусный лучник, но вполне достойно помогает Брандру отбиться от стаи волков, хоть и выглядит после подавленным, постоянно озирается на лесных тропах и настаивает на ночевке около поселений или в трактирах, которых чем дальше на север, тем меньше встречается.

— Мой тан.

Эрис поднимает взгляд, и отблеск от огня делает его жуткие красные глаза еще более отталкивающими. Да, Брандр не любит эльфов. В Скайриме мало кто любит эльфов, и нет особых причин различать, каких за что. Может, основная угроза исходит от альтмеров, но серые тоже принесли немало бед, просто сейчас они в менее выгодном положении из-за вулкана и аргониан.

Конечно, бывают исключения, та же Айрилет — славный воин, благородна, ей не страшно подставить спину, но она и выросла в Скайриме, воспитывалась с нордами, ей известно понятие чести, и сложно представить более подходящую кандидатуру на должность хускарла ярла.

Пока Брандр знает только то, что этому серому известны пара заклинаний, способных помочь в быту, и письменность. Глупо было ожидать, что Эрис не умеет читать, и он немало времени на привалах и перед сном уделяет книге. Брандр, должно быть, слишком откровенно косится, так как Эрис говорит ему:

— Фаренгар, маг, которому был нужен драконий камень, дал мне это. «О Драконорожденных».

Брандр кивает и возвращается к разделке тушек кроликов, удачно купленных у встречного охотника. Эрис хоть и хорошо стреляет, но добытчик из него никакой, а оставлять его одного, чтобы пойти по следу оленя с луком, не хочется. Мало ли. После того, как тот заявил о своем эгоистичном желании отправиться в Виндхельм и «а после в Данстар, возможно», Брандр вполне справедливо ожидает, что Эрис, Довакин, попросту сбежит.

— И о чем эта книга? — спрашивает он, стараясь отвлечь себя от неприятных мыслей.

— О Драконорожденных, — повторяет название книги Эрис, кривя в усмешке потрескавшиеся серые губы. — На самом деле, в основном об императорах, истории, истории и истории. Уже жду, когда начнется что-нибудь, способное пролить свет на сложившуюся ситуацию, или хотя бы просто заинтересовать. Скучное чтиво.

Брандр фыркает, но замирает, вдруг кое о чем вспомнив.

— «Проснется Пожиратель Мира, и Колесо повернется на последнем Драконорожденном», — повторяет он слова сестры и украдкой смотрит на руку, где под наручем повязана бледно-зеленая нить. Эрис с интересом на него таращиться, явно ожидая продолжения или пояснения, но Брандр возвращается к готовке кроликов, и приходится снова уткнуться в книгу.

— «Связь с драконами столь очевидна, — через пару минут говорит Эрис, — что о ней практически забыли в наши дни, когда драконы остались в лишь в далеких воспоминаниях». А вот и неправда! Автор прогадал!

Он громко фыркает, и до Брандра доходит, что это отрывок из книги.

— «Норды рассказывают о героях, которые прославились как убийцы драконов и были способны забирать силу убитых ими драконов».

Он снова фыркает, только уже недовольно. Брандр прислушивается, и даже один раз просит повторить, когда Эрис совсем начинает бормотать себе под нос.

***

Да, Эрис не прослыл среди знакомых молчуном, он всегда не прочь поболтать. Но то ли хускарлами становятся самые молчаливые грозные норды, то ли конкретно ему достался такой, но завязать разговор очень сложно, и буквально раза два удалось удержать беседу дольше, чем на несколько минут, и то, когда дело обычно касается маршрута или знаний Брандра об окружающем их мире. То, с какой любовью иногда он рассказывает о какой-нибудь мелочи, тех же медовых сладостях, лососе в небольшом озере или горько пахнущих травах под их ногами, выдает в нем истинного сына Скайрима, любящего родину.

Зависть. Именно ее Эрис ощущает, когда губы Брандра трогает еле заметная улыбка. Наверное, это приятное чувство, когда есть свой дом, целая провинция. Норды даже зовут иногда друг друга братьями или сестрами, не имея кровного родства. И как же, наверное, потрясающе свой дом любить.

Однако, несмотря на немногословность, Брандр время от времени задает вопросы, неизменно обращаясь «мой тан».

— Это сложно объяснить, — задумчиво говорит Эрис, шагая по правую руку от Брандра, чтобы от лошади его отделял как минимум плечистый норд с оружием. Он все еще не доверяет животному с такими мощными копытами, хоть то и ведет себя покладисто. _«Звери не доверяют красноглазым»_ , — сразу вспоминаются слова одного пожилого рыбака, которого он встретил в детстве, и тот даже будучи пьяным в усмерть выдавал «мудрые мысли».

— Я тогда не понял, что случилось, — продолжает он, — вообще сложно сказать, что сподвигло меня тогда пойти разбираться с бандитами, укравших у местного торговца семейную реликвию — коготь. То, что там нашелся драконий камень, пригодившийся позже — небывалое совпадение.

— Разве не слово силы — главная удача? — спрашивает Брандр.

— Тогда я даже не понял, что произошло. Казалось бы, коготь у тебя, скорее беги, ведь пара бандитов и злокрысы могли оставить меня вечным гостем гробницы, но нет, эта штука будто звала, появились силы превозмочь страх и дать бой драуграм.

Сложно сказать, не послышалось ли ему, что Брандр одобрительно хмыкает.

Эрис выдает еще несколько подробностей своей вылазки, но перед развязкой истории ненадолго замолкает, не зная, как описать ощущения.

— Это место… понимаешь. Я и сам не понимаю. Каменная стена натурально говорила со мной, звала, почти кричала. Пока моя стрела у Вайтрана не настигла дракона, и я… — он снова делает паузу и, тяжело сглатывая, тянется за водой, чтобы смочить горло, — получил от него какую-то силу, словно поглотил ее, и тогда те слова, выжженные на сетчатке, застрявшие в ушах, получили форму и смогли наконец-то добраться до горла.

— Ого, — с неприкрытым восхищением отзывается Брандр.

— Красиво сказал, — соглашается Эрис со смешком.

— А ты мог бы?.. — Брандр не договаривает, но понятно, что он хотел попросить. Крик.

Не мог бы. Судьба посмеялась над Эрисом: если он действительно Довакин, способный «кричать», то зря она выбрала его. Он не любит быть громким и привлекать к себе внимание. Кричать? Нет. Кричать с такой силой, что не ровен час все вокруг разнести в щепки? Ох, Азура!

Но Эрис не успевает придумать, как съехать с темы, когда их прерывает довольный высокий голос:

— Так-так-так, никак Эрис Андрети? — доброжелательно спрашивает незнакомый редгард, перегораживая им путь. Позади него стоят двое нордов, держащие наготове мечи, и они смотрятся уже не столь мирно. Брандр демонстративно кладет руку на рукоять топора.

Эрис не хочет подтверждать свою личность сомнительного вида незнакомцами, но и разубеждать тоже не спешит, вдруг их это разозлит.

— Пришел сообщить, что чужое брать нехорошо. Марана Пуллия настоятельно просила провести воспитательную беседу, — теперь улыбка редгарда больше похожа на оскал, — надеюсь, твой дружок не будет против? Мы быстро.

— Будет, — прерывает его Брандр, заслоняет собой Эриса и выхватывает из-за пояса топор, отчего нанятые некой Мараной головорезы заметно напрягаются.

— Я — хускарл тана Эриса, и вы не сможете причинить ему вред.

— Он — мелкий ворюга, но никак не тан, — мрачно сплевывает на землю один из головорезов, в то время как их предводитель тоже достает меч. — А уроков хватит на всех.

***

— Это правда?

Эрис втягивает голову в плечи и еле заметно кивает. Брандр кривится, но не отодвигается, позволяя залечить плечо, пускай и магией.

Один из наемников, скорее всего, не доживет до осмотра лекаря, но товарищи все равно утащили его с собой, только главарь пару раз обернулся, бросая злобные взгляды. Им же лучше, что сдались, ведь Брандр бы прикончил их всех в случае необходимости, не раздумывая. Он все еще сомневается, не предпримут ли они новую попытку достать Эриса, но решает, что достаточно четко обозначил нежелательность их возвращения.

Эрис, все еще пряча взгляд, достает пару склянок, порошок, резко пахнущий болотной тиной, и пучок сушеных трав, а через некоторое время протягивает ему готовое снадобье. Брандр не хочет его брать, тем более пить. Серый, преследуемый наемниками за воровство, какое тут доверие? Но он делает над собой усилие, мысленно проговаривая: «хускарл должен доверять своему тану», еле разжимает стиснутые зубы и залпом пьет горькое зелье.

От ладоней Эриса исходит теплое свечение, боль в плече исчезает, рана медленно затягивается.

«Хускарл должен доверять своему тану».

Даже если он — вор.

Брандр морщится и поджимает губы, сдерживая резкие слова, но все же спрашивает:

— И часто так?

Он не в состоянии сейчас добавить «мой тан».

— Случалось пару раз, — отвечает Эрис, и выглядит он крайне подавленным, — в первый раз сломали руку и пальцы, во второй удалось откупиться.

Они наконец-то встречаются взглядами, и какое-то время сидят, молча глядя друг на друга, и во взгляде Эриса читается вызов.

Хускарл не выбирает тана. Горькая правда. Но таном обычно становится достойный человек, доверенное лицо ярла, образец доблести, совершивший значимые для Вайтрана поступки. Убить дракона, хоть и с помощью стражи — значительно, но ярл Бальдур поторопился с решением, ведь он же совсем не знает этого серого, не знает о нем ровным счетом ничего. Вот за что его хотели казнить? Как он выбрался из Хелгена? И Довакин ли он вообще? Боги, не может Довакин быть серым. Вот Брандр не видел крика, не видел, как этому трусливому жалкому эльфу удалось убить дракона.

Айрилет могла бы убить дракона. А еще нет оснований не доверять ее словам, она бы не соврала о таком, точно не ярлу.

Но Брандра никто не спрашивал, сделали защитником чужака, даже не желающего признавать важность происходящего и необходимость скорее подняться к Седобородым. Брандр — один из лучших воинов, пусть и молод, он знает и ни раз это слышал, и достаточно об этом говорили его отцу. Такая честь могла выпасть только ему, но в итоге обернулась необходимостью защищать мелкое ворье от желающих поквитаться. Необходимо выдохнуть, прийти в себя, очистить мысли и быть готовым к дальнейшему путешествию со своим ненаглядным таном.

— Почему стрелы те не используешь? — спрашивает он, прикрыв глаза, потом все же добавляет. — Тан.

Эрис и правда ни одной стрелы из подаренного ярлом колчана не достал. Все это время отстреливал старые, аккуратно собирал их и недовольно кривился, если какие-то приходили в негодность. А пару дней назад и вовсе купил потрепанного вида колчан у торговца из проходящего мимо каджитского каравана. В итоге они с караваном провели несколько часов, до того Эрис увлекся разговором, и только после вконец раздраженного: «мой тан», согласился двинуться дальше, а не тащиться с хоркерской скоростью торговцев.

— Жалко, — честно отвечает Эрис, — очень хорошие стрелы, рука не поднимается.

Даже о раздражении Брандр забывает, настолько удивлен ответу. Серьезно? Ему жаль… стрелы? А еще охватывает странная неловкость: он с малых лет привык к хорошему оружию, даже мечи для тренировок были выкованы искусно, хоть и затуплены. Его тан не производит впечатление человека состоятельного, даже скорее наоборот. То, как он не выпускает из пальцев лук, даже время от времени поглаживает витиеватую резьбу на нем, наводило на мысль, что такое оружие у него впервые, но дальше в размышлениях Брандр не заглядывал.

— Не жалей, — откашливается он, — новые добудем.

— Это не входит в планы трат, мне еще предстоит, возможно, оплыть все побережье, так что планирую сэкономить, чтобы точно получить место на корабле, а не на своих двоих мерить льды.

— Какое побережье?! — не выдерживает Брандр и резко встает, возвышаясь над продолжающим сидеть Эрисом, и, должно быть, выглядит угрожающе, до того тот сжимается, стараясь стать меньше. — Нам нужно в Высокий Хротгар!

Горы, как назло, все еще видны за спиной Эриса, но настолько вдалеке, что кажутся маленькими.

Металлический запах крови на плече, на локте, на лезвии топора вдруг становится очень ярким, окутывает мысли, словно хочет заполнить собой все. Брандр сжимает пальцами переносицу и крепко зажмуривается, стараясь отогнать яростные чувства, чтобы ненароком не зашибить своего непутевого тана. Есть ощущение, что хватило бы одного удара кулаком в висок, чтобы посмотреть, какого же цвета кровь у серых. Красная, как эти жуткие глазищи? Серая, как их сухая кожа?

Не будь он хускарлом, не следуй зову чести, давно бы вырубил чертова эльфа, связал и унес к Седобородым.

Должно быть, недобрые мысли отображаются на его лице: Эрис начинает медленно от него отползать, пятясь назад. Брандр делает несколько глубоких вдохов, откидывает с лица выбившиеся из перевязи в ходе битвы волосы и говорит ровным, игнорируя лепет про «забери часть своих денег и давай разойдемся», голосом:

— Как скажешь, мой тан, я сопровожу тебя в твоих делах на побережье, а после верну к Глотке Мира. Затем добавляет:

— Если ты захочешь.

***

И как он позволил ярлу уговорить себя взять телохранителя? Собственно, перечить Эрис и не решился, да и перспектива продолжить путешествие по Скайриму в одиночку показалась, и кажется до сих пор затеей гиблой. Когда советник в десятый раз напомнил про драконов, Эрис окончательно решил, что не нужно отказываться от плечистого норда с топором, когда планируешь по возможности избегать опасности.

И на случай драконов.

Не то, чтобы ему хочется погибнуть не в одиночестве, скорее будет призрачная надежда выжить.

Третья встреча с драконом выходит самой простой, но страха Эрис почему-то испытывает больше, чем за два прошлые раза. В первый раз преобладала радость от побега с плахи с головой на плечах, а во второй он был готов, хоть и плелся к башне на ватных ногах, удивляясь каждому шагу, к месту, где видели дракона, а не быстро улепетывал в обратном направлении.

Сейчас же, когда раздается низкий рев, они оба с Брандром подскакивают и, не сговариваясь, кидаются с дороги в лес, где забиваются в кустарник у поваленного дерева. Эрис вовсе оказывается прижатым щекой к земле, настолько сильно Брандр надавливает ему на затылок, призывая пригнуться. Можно подумать, он бы сам не догадался спрятаться, слыша, как где-то вдалеке кружит дракон. Рев раздается ближе, и они как по команде поворачиваются друг на другу. Слышится грохот, будто валятся деревья, и посторонний звук, похожий на молнии.

Брандр подозрительно пристально смотрит ему в глаза.

— Нет, — шепотом просит Эрис, но тот начинает медленно подниматься. — Нет, — повторяет он и пытается ухватить спутника за руку, но Брандр уже выхватывает топор и быстрым, но осторожным шагом, продвигается в сторону разразившейся битвы. Эрис кусает губы и с тревогой смотрит ему вслед. Хотел же избавиться от вечно осуждающего взгляда своего хускарла? Вот он, шанс, храбрецам одна дорога. Новый рев Эрис подхватывает горестным стоном, выныривает из кустов и бежит в том направлении, где скрылся Брандр.

Проходит около пятнадцати минут, как они выходят на небольшую поляну, где посреди обломков некого древнего строения стоит стол, без сомнений предназначенный для жертвоприношений.

А еще они опоздали: и так нещадно тронутые временем стены башни увиты морозным инеем и льдом, а дракон уже скрылся вдалеке, и что-то подсказывает, что он не вернется. Эрис слышит какой-то звук и быстро огибает стол, где видит человека в черном одеянии. Неизвестный держится за выступ в обломках стен и пытается подняться, но не может. Тошнота подступает к горлу от одного вида ран: похоже, дракон напоследок неплохо ухватил его тело своей зубастой пастью и откинул в сторону. Неподалеку видны еще несколько тел, частично вмороженных в землю, но там уже нет смысла пытаться кому-то помочь.

Мужчину в черном одеянии тоже не спасти, но Эрис все равно предпринимает попытку: помогает незнакомцу сесть и и дает ему возможность прислониться спиной к столу. В слабой надежде он направляет свою магию, чтобы залечить чудовищные раны, но лицо незнакомца бледнеет, губы искажает усмешка, а ткань мантии стремительно пропитывается кровью. Он из последних сил поднимает руку и хватает Эриса за запястье, обжигая болью, но не успевает навредить, только закрывает глаза и роняет голову на грудь. И Эрис готов поспорить, что перед этим он шепнул окровавленными губами имя своей повелительницы. «Вермина».

На запястье остается след, словно от ожога. Некромант пытался высосать из него жизнь! Теперь нет сомнений, что дракон, случайно или же умышленно, вмешался в темный ритуал. Брандр подходит ближе и вопросительно кивает в сторону мертвеца, на что Эрис отрицательно качает головой и незаметно натягивает пониже рукав рубашки.

— Они — некроманты, — делится наблюдениями Брандр.

Еще двое, похоже, погибли от морозного дыхания, а третье тело оказывается их жертвой: обнаженный имперец наполовину застыл в глыбе льда, в которую превратилась наполненная водой выбоина у стены строения. Судя по тянущемуся от горла до паха разреза, умер он до того, как прилетел дракон. Невозможно оторвать взгляда от вида, как его органы частично утоплены в лед, в то время как между сломанных ребер виднеется кровавая дыра, где некогда было сердце. Бледная кожа неприятного синюшного оттенка, а погода довольно жаркая, и смешивающаяся с тающим льдом кровь разносит уже неприятный душок, дополняя омерзительную картину.

Эрис отворачивается и прикрывает глаза, стараясь выбросить из памяти образ торчащих обломков ребер из развороченной грудной клетки. Что бы здесь не произошло, он уже рад, что дракон настиг этих некромантов, а они с Брандром не успели прийти на помощь. И что этот пожеванный ублюдок не дотерпел до прихода целителя, а то все могло бы обернуться пополнением списка жертв темной магии, где оказаться нежелательно.

Брандр в привычной манере хмуро, но будто самую малость неуверенно, спрашивает:

— Стоит их похоронить?

— Я не доверяю зверям и хоронить их не собираюсь, — с отвращением бросает Эрис и зажимает нос рукой: ему кажется, что поляна наполнилась запахом гниения, хотя это попросту невозможно за такой короткий промежуток времени, но тошнота все равно подступает. Брандр коротко кивает, берет его за плечо и ведет за собой к лесной тропинке. Они делают вид, что об имперце забыли, не желая сейчас возиться с вмерзшим в грязную лужу телом.

Обратный путь к дороге проходит в кружащимся вокруг них тумане молчаливой подавленности, хотя фактически они чуть было не встретили морозного дракона.

«Пламени ящерам недостаточно», — уныло думает Эрис, когда они возвращаются к брошенной у их временного укрытия лошади. Она, похоже, на них не в обиде. Всхрапнув, кобыла утыкается мордой Брандру в ладонь, пока он хвалит ее за послушание. Эрис отводит взгляд. Звери не любят красноглазых.

По дороге им дважды встречаются поваленные и прибитые к морозом к дорожным камням огромные деревья. Единогласно принято решение сойти с тракта и идти лесом, чтобы не оставаться на открытой местности. Когда из-за деревьев Брандр высматривает опрокинутую повозку, Эрис послушно тащится следом. Мертвую лошадь и ее не менее мертвого кучера тоскливо охраняет пес. Он сидит около хозяина, но начинает вилять хвостом, когда Брандр осторожно подходит ближе и зовет его к себе. Пес подходит и позволяет потрепать себя за ухом, затем снова поворачивает морду к мертвецу. Создается ощущение, что они с Брандром ведут диалог, до того долго стоят друг напротив друга. Эрис хочет предложить пойти дальше, но сказать ничего не успевает.

— Надо похоронить, — не принимающим возражений тоном говорит Брандр, и Эрис не смеет перечить, даже по-своему помогает, найдя в повозке фермерские инструменты, включая лопату. Пока Брандр занят, Эрис украдкой осматривает другие вещи, но не находит ничего ценного, а шарить по карманам мертвеца не рискует. Еще неизвестно, кто откусит руку — скайримский пес или скайримский норд.

С вынужденными похоронами покончено, лошадь остается на пир падальщикам, а пес…

…пес идет рядом с Брандром, а тот успокаивающе гладит его по голове. Эрис недоволен таким раскладом, а еще больше недоволен странным чувством, словно он в чем-то провинился перед своим хускарлом, и теперь задабривает его, не прогоняя пса.

***

В Виндхельм они приходят под вечер, в сумерках двигаясь к огням виднеющейся впереди крепости. Брандр бросает враждебный взгляд на пару пьяных местных жителей, агрессивно настроенных по отношению к серому, и те боязливо возвращаются в таверну, куда следом заходят они с Эрисом. Хозяйка предупреждает насчет пса, что выставит их всех на улицу, если тот не будет вести себя прилично, но Имир — такое имя ему дал Брандр — оказывается очень послушным и держится ног нового хозяина. Сложно сдержать улыбку, глядя за тем, как Эрис избегает их нового попутчика, и все время мечется, с какой стороны от Брандра идти, какое животное он боится меньше — собаку или лошадь. Имир довольно дружелюбен и при любой возможности крутится рядом с Эрисом, словно специально его доводит. Две ночи они провели в лесу, ежась под одеялами около костра, и в одну из них Брандра разбудил вопль, от которого он моментально проснулся и вскинулся с топором, готовый дать бой любому врагу. Врага не оказалось, зато Эрис нашелся у него в ногах, и в глазах его читался неподдельный ужас. Как после Брандр не пытался его убедить, что Имир просто лег рядом, чтобы погреться, тот упрямо утверждал, что у пса в планах сожрать его ночью, а если не целиком, то точно отхватить часть щеки.

— Ты видел, чтобы собаки отгрызли у кого-то щеки? — недоверчиво спросил Брандр. У его семьи всегда не меньше двух-трех волкодавов, и они — верные друзья в бою и на охоте, никогда не проявляли агрессии без команды.

— Видел! — возмущенно прошипел Эрис и покосился на виляющего хвостом Имира. — Гончие жрут людей, не только кусают, я в этом уверен.

Брандр рассказал ему несколько историй про собак своей семьи, настолько храбрых и умных, что с ними можно оставлять малолетних детей и не боятся за их судьбу. Эрис лишь поджал губы и пошел позади, позволяя животным обступить Брандра с боков.

— Собрали стаю, — еле слышно проворчал он, и губы Брандра расплылились в усмешке — все равно ее не разглядеть со спины.

Настоящее наслаждение выпить меда и согреться у огня очага, когда за стенами бушует метель, через которую они пробирались последние несколько часов. Эрис до того начал трястись и стучать зубами, что Брандр было хотел отдать ему свою накидку, на что тот недовольно начал огрызаться, и в итоге пришлось обернуть его в оба одеяла, из-за чего он стал похож на кокон с красными глазами.

— Брандр, — понизив голос зовет его Эрис и немного наклоняется вперед.

— Да, мой тан?

— Там тот норд, что выкрикивал ругательства у ворот. Да не оглядывайся ты так резко! — шипит он. — Этот тупица меня взглядом сверлит последние пару кружек. Как-то не по себе.

— Он тебя не тронет, — спокойно обещает Брандр.

— Ага, как же. Только если выпьет столько, что упадет под стол, а в вас, нордов, достаточно влезает, я знаю.

Брандр усмехается и поясняет:

— Он не тронет тебя, мой тан, потому что сначала ему придется столкнуться со мной.

Эрис кривится, но, похоже, расслабляется. Даже протягивает оставшиеся после ужина куриные кости Брандру, чтобы он передал их Имиру.

Избежать встречи с тем нордом, Рольфом, если Брандр правильно расслышал ругань хозяйки, все же не удается.

— Истинных сынов Скайрима все меньше из-за таких, как ты, — пьяно тычет он пальцем Брандру в грудь, когда они собираются уйти спать.

— С чего это?

— Якшаешься с серым? Выродок! — брызжа слюной заявляет Рольф.

— Как ты смеешь, — угрожающе сузив глаза шипит Брандр, сжимая руку в кулак, — перед тобой тан…

— Перед тобой настоящий воин, — перекрикивает его Эрис и пихает в бок, хватая за предплечье, — я бы на твоем месте, подумал о целой челюсти прежде, чем угрожать ему и его путнику, а то потом придется ее со слезами вспоминать.

Внезапная бравада удивляет так, что Брандр даже рот приоткрывает.

— Мой та…

— Ай! — снова вскрикивает Эрис и сильнее стискивает пальцы, но прежде, чем Брандр успевает поинтересоваться, все ли в порядке, Рольф возвращает свой палец к нему на грудь и приближается ближе, обдавая зловонием явно забродившего меда.

— Так и знал, что ты якшаешься с этой серой подстилкой, — невнятно выговаривает он, скалясь, — видел, как ты с ним приперся, еще и комната одна!

Потому что как он из соседней должен следить за сохранностью тана?

«И чтобы тот не свалил».

Брандр теснит Эриса за спину, внезапно осознав, что тот не хочет, чтобы его личность была раскрыта, и оглядывается по сторонам, но, как ни странно, их перепалка не привлекает особого внимания в столь поздний час.

— Послушай сюда, — откидывает он руку Рольфа от себя и угрожающе надвигается, — либо ты сейчас извинишься и сваливаешь отсюда, либо я выбью из тебя извинения силой, и, кто знает, насколько ты останешься после этого цел.

— Следом прибью твою серую шлюху!

Даже будучи пьяным Рольф оказывается достаточно проворным: второй удар Брандр пропускает, но отчасти из-за лезущего под руку Эриса, которого приходится с силой оттолкнуть к лестнице, чтобы не мешал. Пес начинает лаять и тоже спешит на помощь, за что окрик: «Сидеть!», стоит Брандру прилетевшего в скулу кулака. На ворчание хозяйки: «Опять ты, Рольф, за свое, скотина!» он уже не отвлекается, а просто роняет оппонента на пол, прижимает лицом к грязным доскам и заламывает руку, гневно шипя:

— Извинись.

— Ублюдок!

— Извинись!

— Отпусти его, — просит хозяйка, но не слишком уверенно. В ее голосе читается смирение, что Рольф будет ласкать лицом пол таверны, пока не сделает, как велено, но тот упрямствует и предпринимает еще слабые попытки вырваться.

— Я жду. Ты оскорбил меня и моего… друга! — Брандр прикладывает его головой об пол, и, наконец-то, дожидается сдавленного: «Извини, извини».

— Не передо мной извиняйся, свинья.

Рольф начинает вырываться с утроенной силой и гневно пыхтеть, что он скорее сдохнет, чем извинится перед серым, на что Брандр дергает головой, отбрасывая волосы, которые непредусмотрительно распустил на входе в город, встает и тащит Рольфа за собой на улицу, чтобы больше не испытывать терпение хозяйки таверны — им еще ночевать здесь.

Эрис снова пытается что-то лепетать насчет того, что это лишнее, но Брандр просто рыкает: «за мной», что абсолютно недопустимо по отношению к тану, но тот смиренно идет следом и прикрывает за собой дверь, скрывая разборку от любопытных взглядов.

Брандр раз за разом окунает Рольфа лицом в снег прямо на глазах у стражников, на что те смотрят без особого интереса, похоже, привыкшие к дракам у таверны, и наконец-то добивается сиплого:

— Прости меня, эльф, прости!

Брандр решает не придираться к искренности: отпихивает пьянчугу от себя и кивает в сторону таверны, но Эрису и не нужно напоминать, чтобы шел следом.

— Вау, — восклицает он, когда они поднимаются в комнату, провожаемые недовольным взглядом хозяйки, но давит восторг и деловито спрашивает. — Ты как?

— Отлично, — отмахивается Брандр, но Эрис уже хватает его за руку и садится ближе, чтобы зажать ладонь в своих и греть ее магическим светом, заживляя сбитые костяшки. Брандр расслабляется и прикрывает глаза. Что бы он не думал о своем тане, а его долг, как хускарла, защищать. И не давать в обиду. Может, он и сам от эльфов не в восторге, но никогда бы не полез к кому-то с оскорблениями — его воспитали достойным нордом.

Эрис тем временем берет вторую ладонь, согревая и ее.

— На самом деле, не стоило этого делать, — бормочет он, — а если бы ты пострадал?

— Это бы нас не замедлило, — заверяет Брандр, немного уязвленный, что его тан позволил себе сомневаться в силе и мастерстве своего хускарла. Пес устраивается у его ног. Эрис недовольно косится на него, но не отсаживается.

— Я не об этом, — говорит он с улыбкой и поворачивает голову Брандра в сторону, чтобы приложить ладонь к саднящей скуле. Наверное, Брандр слишком устал, чтобы переживать относительно руки мага вплотную к своему лицу, тем более, когда она несет исцеление.

— Эй, — зовет его Эрис, убирая руку, и Брандр неохотно открывает глаза, — спасибо.

— Не за что, мой тан, — зевнув отзывается он.

***

Уговорить Брандра отпустить его одного — непосильная задача, с которой все же удалось справиться. «Я буду ждать здесь», — сказано почти свирепо.

Так называемый «Квартал серых» Виндхельма встретил его ветхими домами и узкими, но тщательно очищенными от снега, улочками. Радушие Амбариса по отношению к нему особо контрастирует на фоне негостеприимства нордов к «чужакам». «Чужаки», как узнал Эрис в местном клубе «Новый Гнисис», живут десятилетиями в Виндхельме, обзавелись семьями, и многие уже пережили нордов, встретивших их в порту. Некоторые данмеры и вовсе никогда не бывали в Морровинде: родились уже в Скайриме, но все равно остаются для него нежелательными гостями.

— Я получил твое письмо, — говорит Амбарис, хозяин клуба, и достает из-под барной стойки бутылку с мутноватой жидкостью, — но боюсь, у меня для тебя нет новостей, честное слово, я спрашивал у наших.

— Верю, — с грустной улыбкой кивает Эрис.

— Уже лет пять, как нет новостей.

— Да, около того.

Эрис отпивает незнакомое пойло и слегка морщится от жгучего вкуса, чем вызывает усмешку у помощника Амбариса, Малтира.

— Что дальше? — спрашивает тот.

— Попытаю удачу в Данстаре.

Амбарис хочет что-то сказать, но останавливается, кивает и просто подливает еще.

«Да что ты знаешь», — с легким раздражением думает Эрис, но уговаривает себя расслабиться — трактирщик перед ним ни в чем не виноват, наоборот, всерьез воспринимает просьбу незнакомца, получив письмо. Даже предлагает остаться, когда узнает, что Эрис снимает комнату в «Очаге и свече», но не лучшая идея тащить с собой норда в квартал данмеров, тогда точно вскроется, какое звание ему пожаловал ярл Балгруф. Лишнее внимание. Вот уж где, а в Виндхельме оно ему не нужно. В Скайриме. Да во всем Тамриэле! Что-то подсказывает, что оставаться незаметным данмером-путником сейчас куда безопаснее, чем выдать себя как Довакина, который не умеет кричать. А все этого ожидают, чужак как никто должен доказывать на каждом шагу то, во что сам еще не до конца верит.

Такая честь больше напоминает проклятье, еще и неприятности с хускарлом в довесок.

Брандр его защитил. И это не в первый раз, но тут не просто от опасности, здесь он потребовал какой-никакой справедливости. И все внутри Эриса трепещет: так за него еще никогда не заступались. Быть таном не так уж плохо. Еще бы забывать иногда, что лишь долг ведет Брандра — более, чем заметно, насколько он не рад Эрису, насколько каждое «мое тан» с трудом просачивается сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Что ж. Он не раз напоминал Брандру, что его здесь не держат, пару из них даже довольно грубо. И он не просился в нордскую сказку — своих проблем хватает.

— Мне жаль твоего отца, — говорит Амбарис на прощание, — Андо был хорошим данмером.

Эрис кивает и выходит наружу, где невольно ежится от холода. Все же после натопленных комнат серое небо и редкий снег кажутся особенно неприятными.

Недалеко от входа в квартал стоит Брандр, опершись спиной о стену магазинчика. Эрис цокает языком и идет к нему, но махает рукой на очередной спор и говорит почти капризно:

— Пойдем пить ваш мерзкий мед.

Брандр ухмыляется, когда пес Имир дважды лает, словно дает согласие, а Эрис корчит ему рожу, приговаривая:

— Мед как раз для нордов и псин.

За такие слова вполне можно огрести по шее, но Брандр издает тихий смешок и идет в сторону таверны, а Эрис с псом идут за ним следом.


	2. Chapter 2

— Мой тан?

Эрис морщится и машет рукой, давая понять, что еще одно «все ли хорошо?» слышать не желает. Брандр и сам чувствует себя чуть пьянее, чем следовало бы, но то, как уделался Эрис, смешая притащенное из серого квартала пойло то с пряным вином, то с медом — нечто. С первой же кружки стало ясно: такова цель. Напиться, забыться, сидеть, даже почти лежать за столом, уткнув голову в руки, и изредка тереться носом о рукав.

Брандр делает еще глоток меда и оглядывается по сторонам: они все также неинтересны окружающим. Похоже, у жителей Виндхельма и своих проблем хватает.

Эрис, не поднимая головы, слепо шарит рукой по столу, нащупывает кружку, но к себе ее не потягивает, просто цепляясь пальцами за ручку.

— Дерьмо, — вздыхает он и все же утыкается подбородком в предплечье, отчего наконец-то видно выражение его лица.

Он расстроен. Не нужно быть специалистом по эльфам, чтобы увидеть в красных глазах тоску. Она же сквозит в движениях, словах и даже дыхании. Брандр делает несколько больших глотков, словно поддержать своего тана в минуту глубокой печали тоже его долг.

Пальцы у серых тоньше, ногтевая пластина длиннее, что даже чуточку ассоциируется с ворожеями, хотя даже близко не похоже, но настолько видна разница между эльфом и человеком даже в строении ладоней. Брандр рассматривает собственную руку, потом снова переводит взгляд на пальцы Эриса, так и сжимающие кружку меда.

— Скайрим для нордов! — вопит Рольф где-то у них за спиной, облокотившись на стойку, но Брандр не обращает на него внимания: накануне тот подошел и сказал, что впредь не будет оскорблять настоящего воина. Хотелось бы сказать, что он лишь сопровождает тана Вайтрана, а не дружбу водит с серым, и уж тем более не то, на что намекал Рольф, называя Эриса «подстилкой», но Брандр просто позволил этому скандальному пьянчуге хлопнуть себя по плечу и трижды высказать свое почтение прежде, чем его остановить.

Взбучка странным образом подействовала на Рольфа — он словно перестал замечать присутствие «остроухого выродка» у себя под носом, хоть и распаляется время от времени угрозами в сторону жителей Квартала серых.

— Наши предки изгнали клятых эльфов со священных наших земель не для того, чтобы они селились позже в самом ее сердце! — надрывается Рольф, отчего Брандр сжимает кулаки, но Эрис вновь просит:

— Пожалуйста, забудь ты об этом кретине, пусть что хочет говорит, мне плевать. Уже послезавтра меня здесь не будет, а местные данмеры умеют справляться с подобными, — он делает паузу и тяжело вздыхает, — нордами.

Могло бы звучать как оскорбление, но, если считать Рольфа «подобным», то Брандр и сам знает таких, и достойных среди них нет.

Брандр с утра украдкой заглянул в Квартал серых, и это даже не нарушило их уговор разойтись на время. Эрис был всегда не меньше, чем в ста метрах впереди, и никогда со своим хускарлом в одном помещении. А также в неведении, что за ним следят. В конце концов, телохранитель Брандр или нет? И эти закоулки, конечно, тот еще гадюшник, тесный и хлипкий, хоть и чистый. Беженцы забрались в город Исграмора, того, кто некогда прогнал их. Рольф верно говорит. Но является ли оскорблением жизнь на подобных условиях, когда рядом стоят усадьбы зажиточных нордов — вопрос. И Брандр считает, что подобное соседство может раздражать, все же от эльфов чего угодно ждать можно, а для ненависти причин нет.

Сейчас, когда у него есть возможность сравнить собственную неприязнь и неприкрытую агрессию местных нордов к серым, он хоть и чувствует, что ведет себя достойно, все равно испытывает неловкость. А когда Эрис мрачно сообщает, что многие из его соотечественников живут здесь не первый десяток лет, как-то вовсе становится стыдно. Но Брандру, в отличие от того же Рольфа, извиняться не за что, весьма глупо будет сказать: «Извини, мой тан, но для меня пытка быть хускарлом остроухого вора». И все же неприятно, почему-то, что Довакин — серый, словно проще смириться с любыми прошлыми проступками, стань им норд.

Эрис все же пододвигает к себе кружку, но снова не пьет. Из тоски он скатывается в апатию, и Брандру все более неловко сидеть с ним за одним столом. Диалог не вяжется. За то время, что они добирались до Виндхельма, все же удалось притереться друг к другу, поговорить на отвлеченные темы, но сейчас явно требуется участие в разговоре. На что у Брандра хватает желания, но не мастерства.

Эрис вздыхает, медленно поднимается из-за стола и дергает уголком губ, словно настоящую улыбку уже выдать не может и не хочет.

Участие. Может, все же есть немного.

Брандр берет лишь слегка начатую бутылку и идет следом за Эрисом в комнату. Тот разместился на кровати, словно как шел, так и упал, но не спит, просто лежит с открытыми глазами, повернув голову набок и слепо глядя перед собой.

Может, Виндхельм и для нордов, а Брандру кровати в местном трактире кажутся тесноватыми — самое то для щуплых эльфов. Он подходит ближе и присаживается рядом на корточки, а затем и вовсе садится прямо на пол, предварительно подтянув к себе уже лысоватую шкуру, чтобы было мягче.

— Я могу чем-нибудь тебе помочь? — он надеется, что это не звучит как очередная формальность в общении тана и хускарла, поэтому специально не добавляет «мой тан». Эрис бурчит что-то нечленораздельное и с усилием садится, поджимая ноги под себя, затем лениво отвечает:

— Нет, но спасибо, что предложил.

Имир подбегает к Брандру, ложится рядом и кладет голову к нему на колени, прося о ласке. Внезапно Эрис наклоняется, опасно свисая с кровати, и смотрит в упор на пса. Брандр уже было хочет подставить руки, до того тот близко к падению, но Эрис неподвижен: сидит, сощурив глаза, и размеренно дышит. Имир начинает бить хвостом по полу и пускать слюни Брандру на колени, довольный повышенным вниманием к себе. Ситуация кажется Брандру крайне комичной, и он, не сдерживаясь, смеется. Когда Имир привстает и размашисто лижет щеку Эриса, затем снова начинает вилять хвостом, хохот перерастает в истеричные всхлипывания.

Эрис поворачивается и говорит крайне хмуро:

— Как я предсказывал. Зверь заинтересован в потреблении моего лица.

Мед оказался хорош: Брандр утирает выступившие от смеха слезы и треплет Имира за ушами.

— Я бы на его месте выбрал кого-нибудь менее костлявого.

— Мне все равно, кого бы ты выбрал, — бросает Эрис и ложится обратно на кровать, подложив руки под голову.

Крайне грубо.

— Хускарлы не выбирают танов, — в тон ему отвечает Брандр, но без обиды в голосе.

Эрис поворачивается к нему и просит прощения, часто моргая, затем шепчет что-то про Вермину и снова садится.

Брандр хмурится. Серые со своей верностью даэдра — еще одна потрясающая черта для Довакина.

— Ищу я кое-кого, — говорит Эрис и тянет руку, но Брандр ему свою бутылку меда не дает, отчего тот кривится и бормочет что-то про наглых хускарлов. Брандр фыркает, но не сдается.

— Кое-кого, — повторяет Эрис. — Корабль в Данстар через два дня. И меня более, чем устроит отправиться одному, вам со зверем не нужно меня сопровождать.

— Как скажешь, тан. Значит, Данстар.

***

Из какой именно знатной семьи Вайтрана Брандр происходит, Эрис благополучно забывает, но общение со встречающимся на пути знатными нордами обязательно напоминает о статусе.

Хорошо, что Брандр прислушивается к просьбе и перестает выкрикивать на каждом углу «мой тан». Только наедине. Интимность донельзя.

— Не будем же мы бросаться выполнять просьбу каждого встречного, в самом деле, — ноет Эрис, когда они волочатся по следам зверя, предположительно задравшего куриц неудачливого фермера.

Отправка корабля задерживается почти на неделю из-за проблем помощника капитана со скумой и последующих разбирательств со всей командой — нет ли среди них контрабандистов. Эрис хотел бы сказать: «да хоть бы и были, везите меня Данстар», но он слишком хорошо знаком с влиянием скумы на разум некогда хороших знакомых, почти друзей, чтобы даже мысленно поторапливать расследование.

Он подождет. Наверное. Пускай найдут контрабанду, если такая имеется.

— Еще мы заглянем в форт на юго-западе.

— Это еще зачем? — стонет Эрис, держа лук наготове. Не хотелось бы сдохнуть в какой-нибудь пещере, ища медведя, либо же напороться на бандитов, некромантов или дозорных Стендарра.

— Говорят, там засели эти торговцы скумой.

Эрис тут же расправляет плечи и покрепче перехватывает лук.

— А разве не стража этим должна заниматься? Или гарнизон?

Брандр многозначительно фыркает и снова присаживается, читая следы.

Фу, звери. Все же удалось этому упрямому норду уговорить его взять в руки новые стрелы. Да их даже просто держать в руке приятно, это же настоящее вулканическое стекло! Разве достойна тушка шерстяного мешка с костями такой чести? Или шерстяной мешок с костями, только уже бандит в доспехах из его шкуры? Эх.

«Мертвецам хорошие стрелы не нужны», — спокойно говорит Брандр.

— От кого еще ты успел получить поручение в этом полном горестей городишке? — ядовито спрашивает Эрис.

Брандр уклончиво ведет плечами, но потом все же сдается и отвечает угрюмо, с вызовом:

— Помнишь, эти листовки, про местного убийцу?

«Мясник на свободе!». Еще бы. Их такое количество на столах в таверне, что можно подтираться. И, ладно, стоит признать, что есть польза от отзывчивости Брандра: благодарность хозяйки таверны, Эльды, обернулась для них возможностью снимать комнату до отправки в Данстар бесплатно, что спасает видавшую лучшие времена финансовую ситуацию.

— И что с листовками? — недовольно спрашивает Эрис, уже предрекая планы Брандра. — Надеюсь, у той говорливой женщины закончились чернила, и мы поспешим на помощь?

Брандр оборачивается и смотрит на него с укором, затем говорит строго:

— Нам надо будет вломиться в заброшенный дом

— Ого, — поражено вскидывает брови Эрис. Вот уж не предполагал он, что так дурно влияет на своего законопослушного хускарла.

Пальцы вновь, словно живя своей жизнью, любовно ощупывают стрелу. Такие чудесные стрелы словно сами находят цель, и Брандр не соврал — принес еще, и теперь их много. Эрис довольно бережлив и всегда старается найти те, что не сломалась.

— А стрелы откуда?

— Помнишь, я ходил к кузнецу?

Новый подвиг Брандра как-то его там, конечно, помощь всем жителям.

— Он позволил мне воспользоваться кузницей.

— Погоди, — останавливает его Эрис, хватая за плечо. — Ты сам их сделал?

— Конечно, — кивает Брандр. — Это не так сложно, на стрелы мне хватает мастерства, пускай и пришлось повозиться с балансировкой. А теперь будь наготове. Это не медведь. Это снежный саблезуб, и он в курсе, что мы идем.

«Хирсин, пускай сегодня мы будем охотниками, а не добычей!».

***

Брандр не испытывает особого восторга от пребывания на деревянной посудине, служащей их единственной защите от ледяной бездны под ногами. Всего один раз в жизни они с сестрой воспользовались услугой лодочника, когда она брала его маленького в Солитьюд, и то он не помнит всех обстоятельств путешествия, в памяти отложился только липкий жуткий страх. Он не умеет плавать.

Да и сложно было бы выплыть в привычном обмундировании — надежных тяжелых доспехах. Эрис, похоже, чувствует себя прекрасно, и Брандр старается не подавать виду, что внутренне напряжен до предела. Никак не может решить, где спокойнее: в каюте, где он ближе ко дну океана, либо же на палубе, где перед взором ненужный ему водный простор, а крутом лишь льдины. Везде плохо.

Эрис мурлычет под нос какую-то незамысловатую мелодию, пока толчет в ступке травы из своего неиссякаемого походного мешка. Благодаря зельям Эриса помощник капитана пришел в норму, а пассажирка с двумя детьми почти справилась с лихорадкой, разгоревшейся прямо в пути. Отчего-то есть ощущение, что капитан ссадил бы всю семью на ближайшую льдину, не вмешайся Эрис со своими лечебными заклинаниями и травничеством.

Старший ребенок пока все еще плох, но Эрис выглядит уверенно и говорит его матери: «Все будет хорошо, в Данстаре он уже спустится на берег самостоятельно, не переживайте». Он не впервые представляет услуги лекаря, но здесь даже не берет плату, и Брандр этому рад: ведь семья явно не из самых обеспеченных. Зато с помощника капитана содрал втридорога, еще и заполучил бесплатный проезд за «зелье силы» для самого капитана. То, как насмешливо кривит губы Эрис при слове «силы» не оставляет сомнений в назначении снадобья.

— Чтоб стояло, — все равно озвучивает тот.

— А как же этика? — возводит глаза к небу Брандр.

— Я не лекарь, в конце концов, просто знаю пару рецептов и могу отличить ядовитый корешок от целебного, — отмахивается Эрис. — И такт у меня все же есть, не в лицо же я ему смеюсь.

Брандр не видит в горести капитана ничего забавного, но Эриса веселят подобные пошлые шуточки.

Теперь он официально «Эрис». На месте «мой тан» укоренилось имя, что несколько вне обычаев нордов, но необходимость.

«Да хоть кабаном зови, только давай не привлекать лишнее внимание?» — «Кто такой кабан?».

Оказалось, что есть такие животные, но в Скайриме не водятся. Эрис охотно о них рассказывает, как и всегда говоря «зверь» с отвращением. Но от Брандра не скрывается, как он иногда робко гладит ластящегося Имира по холке — тот неплохо помог им в деле с убийцей, выследив его на рынке как раз вовремя, чтобы Брандр успел защитить Сусанну. Эрис оказался не менее полезен, чем пес: выкрал ключ от особняка, нашел потайную дверь и не поспешил с выводами относительно придворного мага. Обчистил карманы стражника. Но здесь Имир все же более достойно себя ведет.

Сусанна, спасенная официантка, хотела отблагодарить по-своему, но не вовремя вернувшийся из квартала серых Эрис застал ее с обнаженной грудью и на коленях у Брандра. С каким-то странным писком Эрис прикрыл за собой дверь, но настрой это сбило, и, тоскливо взглянув на руку Сусанны в своих штанах, Брандр оставил их обоих ни с чем. Эрис даже предпринял робкую попытку извиниться — его смущение и бегающий взгляд немного подняли настроение. В паре с приподнятым членом это, конечно, было слабым утешением, но, по крайней мере, они успели на корабль.

Эрис взбалтывает замешанное зелье и уходит к больным, предварительно с улыбкой приняв от Брандра яблочные слойки для детей: «Хороший выбор, на вкус зелье то еще дерьмо». Они пришли к обоюдному согласию, что вкусностями из припасов можно и поделиться.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Брандр прислушивается к мерному скрипу корабля, каждую секунду напоминающему, что за стенкой ледяная вода, глубина, где могут водиться только жуткие твари. Приходится хорошенько потрясти головой, чтобы отогнать образы страшилок, которыми пугали его братья в детстве.

Родные наверняка волнуются, что от него нет вестей. Каждое утро в Виндхельме он думал о том, чтобы отправить им весточку с гонцом, но потом все же решил оставить подробности их с Эриса путешествия в тайне. Только за день до отплытия он написал короткое: «Все в порядке, не волнуйтесь. Брандр». Мать все равно будет волноваться, но отец должен понять, что краткость в данном случае говорит о многом: «Не могу написать больше, но я жив, и лучше вестей не ждите. Не могу довериться гонцу».

Зеленая нить на запястье слегка полиняла, став светло-серой, но держится крепко и напоминает о доме.

Предполагалось, что Брандр, став спутником Довакина, окажется ближе всех к тому, что можно назвать «приключениями», но они свернули с пути, и даже за такой короткий промежуток времени хлебнули «приключений» с горой. Чего только стоит поиск Мясника.

В любую секунду Брандр готов закинуть Эриса на плечо и со всех ног бежать к Седобородым, одно лишь его слово. Но пока приходится обходиться решительным «в Обливион провалиться этим Серым Бородам и драконам! Мне нужно в Данстар!».

А Брандр впервые так далеко от дома без сопровождения кого-нибудь из семьи, и успех зависит от него, силы его топора. Стоит только отвести взгляд, как этот серый ублюдок ввязывается в неприятности. Да, мысленно Эрис давно перескочил от «тана» к отборнейшим ругательствам, когда лезет своим ловкими пальцами в чужие карманы или демонстрирует чудеса меткости. От проносящихся мимо уха стрел, хоть и не всегда поражающих врага, Брандр скоро останется заикой. Храбрости ему не занимать, но он все равно очень надеется, что они без происшествий доберутся до Данстара, что спокойствие Эриса относительно корабля оправдается.

***

— Это все твое дурное влияние, — ворчит Эрис, мелко нарезая чеснок и раздавливая боковой стороной ножа кусочки, чтобы они дали сок. Брандр бормочет что-то неразборчивое ему в спину, на что Эрис так же неразборчиво отвечает бранью.

— Серьезно, я не настолько хорош в лекарстве, если кто-нибудь отравится — все свалю на тебя.

— Я-то здесь причем?

— А как же принимать удар? — ухмыляется Эрис, не поворачиваясь. — Ты же мой топор и мой щит. Щит! Или забыл уже?

Заметно, что Брандру некомфортно в море, и это неудивительно для континентального жителя. Но все равно забавно. Норд, едва помещающийся в узкий дверной проем каюты, боязливо прислушивается к любому шороху: не каждый день такое увидишь. Это могло бы стать потрясающим плодородным полем для злых шуток, но Эрис решает, что поддержка сейчас все же важнее. Например, отвлекать разговором — это обычно срабатывает. Только мед подошел бы лучше, но Брандр наотрез отказывается пить на борту, словно тогда корабль точно уйдет на дно вместе со сталью на его теле.

Да, маленькая победа — удалось уговорить его снять доспехи и на время плавания оставаться в рубахе.

«Так ты сможешь зацепиться за доски в случае кораблекрушения».

«Мы не будем обсуждать кораблекрушение».

— Я не лекарь, — повторяет Эрис, когда один из матросов заходит за зельем, но с хмурым видом все равно направляет мягкое целительное сияние на его поврежденную руку.

«Пьянчуга и растяпа», — недовольно думает он, закрывая дверь.

— Никогда у меня столько обращений за помощью не было. И как Скайрим жил без нас?

— Без тебя как-то жил, — напоминает Брандр, и его слова звучат немного обидно. Пройдя этап «да, мой тан», он быстро скатился от «норда учтивого» до «норда обыкновенного», а значит, прямолинейного грубоватого медведя в человеческом обличии.

Имир кладет голову Эрису на колени, требуя ласку, и тут же ее получает.

— Этот матрос точно не с той стороны гуара родился. Заметил неправильно сросшийся перелом носа? А уши всмятку? Он дерется, и не особо удачно, а эти полопавшиеся сосуды? Типичный норд — надрался меда и пошел махать кулаками.

— Что такое гуар? — вместо ответной колкости спрашивает Брандр.

— Зверь.

— Какой он?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Эрис, — отец так говорил. Вроде как они водятся в Морровинде. Или водились. Не особо в этом разбираюсь.

Когда сам Эрис спросил отца про них, тот призадумался, уже привычно уходя воспоминаниями в рассказы своей матери об их некогда утерянной родине. Потом добавил, как она, будучи ребенком, пасла гуаров, пока их семья не перебралась на Солстхейм, а спустя буквально пару месяцев на остров обрушился пепел. Из шахтеров в беженцы. Из беженцев в караванщики.

Эрис ежится, когда память предков бьет по нему, словно потеряли дом все данмеры, даже те, кто жил в других провинциях, даже те, кто родились много позже.

— Ты разве не из Морровинда? — спрашивает Брандр с интересом.

— Нет, — качает головой Эрис и убирает ингредиенты обратно в сумку. Без перегонного куба хороших зелий не сделать. Сыну той бретонки возможно не удастся справиться с лихорадкой, а до Данстара еще почти два дня пути, и то, если не будет проблем с льдинами, все же сезон судоходства в этом районе подходит к концу. Пока приходится рассчитывать на магию, но тут тоже проблема: сил у Эриса не так много, он нигде не учился, и сейчас особо сказывается быстрая утомляемость, когда дела по-настоящему плохи.

— Эй, — зовет Брандр похоже, не в первый раз. Эрис и не заметил как он подошел ближе, чтобы громко щелкнуть пальцами у его носа.

— Что?

— Говорю, откуда ты?

— Не из Скайрима.

— Ха-ха.

Брандр не уходит к койке, а садится рядом за небольшой столик, предоставленный для работы временного лекаря.

— Ммм, дай подумать, — вздыхает Эрис и сползает ниже на стуле, чтобы упереться головой в спинку. — Родился я в Сиродиле, прямо в Имперском городе. Точнее, у его стен. Если совсем точнее — на тракте, но почти на подходе! Потом недолго жил на Солстхейме, но этого почти не помню, потом в Чейдинхоле и в пути по Сиродилу, по Хай-Року и Хаммерфеллу… на некоторое время меня оставили в Валенвуде, и там было неплохо, но потом вернулся отец, и мы снова отправились в Сиродил. Чуть позже двинулись в Эльсвейр, на границу. Я и в Скайриме бывал, вроде как, в Рифтене, просто плохо помню.

Эрис замолкает и переводит взгляд на Брандра, переставая загибать пальцы. Тот выглядит ошеломленным, даже рот приоткрыл от удивления.

— Что? — с недовольным смешком спрашивает Эрис.

— Сколько тебе лет? — говорит Брандр как-то сипло. — Я знаю, что для эльфов сотня-другая в порядке вещей, но все же? Ты выглядишь молодо!

— То, что я сейчас перечислил — это мне еще пятнадцати не было, — грубо отвечает Эрис и отводит взгляд: рассматривать пустую плашку из-под устричного сока куда интересней, чем терпеть на себе недоверчивый взгляд Брандра.

— Да ну?

— Я выгляжу на свой возраст, если ты об этом. Мой отец сопровождал караваны, всегда в найме. Так что долго на одном месте я жил только на Солстхейме, но этого, как и говорил ранее, не помню.

Зря он разоткровенничался. Стоило задеть больную тему и все, понесло, заныло, а теперь сидеть в молчании неловком. Идиот. Хоть в каюте и тепло, Эрис потирает ладони и уже собирается пойти помыть чашки, как Брандр останавливает его, прервав молчание внезапным вопросом:

— Извини, если тебе такое не по нраву, но я только мечтать могу о таких путешествиях. Мальчишкой сбегал к кошакам, когда они вставали у города, лишь бы послушать истории, либо цеплялся к путешествующим торговцам на площади. Мать меня в иные дни через весь Вайтран за ухо тащила.

Эрис прерывает его смехом, представив себе такое, но только Брандр в его воображении остается все таким же огромным нордом с топором, а мать его видится старушкой в два раза меньше, и сыну приходится нагнуться чтобы она доставала до уха. Подождав, пока Эрис вдоволь нахохочется, Брандр смущенно просит:

— Расскажешь про Эльсвейр? А ты был в Чернотопье?

— В Чернотопье данмеров не любят, — приходится напомнить ему. Как-то это подозрительно. Подхалимничать пытается? Как и положено хорошему хускарлу? Эрис смотрит пристально, ища подвох, а Брандр таращится в ответ с неподдельным интересом. Приходится все же надменно хмыкнуть, на что тот отвечает невозмутимо:

— Я нигде, кроме Скайрима, не был.

Домашний мальчик, воин одного города, сын своей провинции. Многие живут по такому сценарию, и Эрис завидует, но постоянно слышит одно и то же: «Как тебе повезло! Вот бы мне повидать мир». Вот если бы можно было поменяться.

— Что тебе рассказать?

— Так вот, — откашливается Брандр и садится поудобнее, словно собирается допрос вести, и не истории слушать. — Эльсвейр.

Эрис выгибает бровь, складывает руки на груди и спрашивает насмешливо:

— А ты мне что? Я теперь не только лекарь, но и сказатель?

— Я могу рассказать тебе про Скайрим, — предлагает Брандр, немного подумав.

Узнать побольше про прибежище варваров и расистов. Почему нет.

***

Данстар даже с его измученными ночными кошмарами жителями кажется более приветливым, чем Виндхельм. Брандр не стесняясь говорит Эрису, что он предвзят из-за Квартала серых, на что тот ехидно отвечает:

— Поверь, о данмерах Виндхельма у меня сложилось прекрасное впечатление, это норды стараются изо всех сил изменить мнение приезжих о своих городах.

— Чужаков, ты хотел сказать, — ухмыляется Брандр, на что Эрис фыркает и комично понижает голос, передразнивая кого-то:

— Эльфы, это из-за них все наши беды! — он потрясает кулаком и разводит руки в стороны, имитируя разворот плеч. — Как только последний остроухий покинет священные земли наших предков, в Скайриме исчезнут болезни, улетят все драконы и старики вновь станут молодыми!

Капитан, к слову, редгард, хохочет и на прощание жмет им руки. Жест исконно имперский, только в Сиродиле так выражают признательность или скрепляют договоры. Брандр с улыбкой идет следом за Эрисом, который все еще изображает ходячий шкаф, грузно ступая по доскам причала. Впереди виднеется наледь, чуть припорошенная снегом, и Брандр в последнее мгновение хватает Эриса за шкирку, не давая ему плюхнуться в воду. Еще бы немного. Еще бы немного, и Брандр дал волю вредности, сделав вид, что не заметил опасность. Эрис посильнее закутывается в шерстяную накидку, благодарит и дальше идет, уже внимательно глядя под ноги.

Данстар, конечно, поселение не особо большое, но с виду кажется уютным, особенно, когда светит солнце, а под ногами наконец-то ощущается твердь земли. За несколько дней на корабле Брандр почти свыкся с перспективой бесславной кончины на дне моря, забывался в разговорах с Эрисом и вернул себе крепкий здоровый сон.

Что не помешало бы и жителям Данстара. Не мысли о смерти, конечно, а возможность выспаться.

— Тут замешана магия или какое проклятье, — говорит ему Эрис, когда очередной проходящий мимо шахтер жалуется на ночные кошмары.

Суран, женщина, которой Эрис помог справиться с лихорадкой, предлагает остановиться у нее, точнее у ее брата. Сначала эта идея кажется не очень заманчивой, но встречают их радушно и с теплом, а Брандр, должно быть, заразился от Эриса болезнью бережливости, поэтому бесплатный ночлег воспринимает с энтузиазмом. Брат Суран тоже жалуется на плохой сон и выглядит крайне изможденным, и Эрис снова многозначительно смотрит на Брандра, но значение этого взгляда остается загадкой — и что он может сделать? Помочь охотнику найти дочь, ушедшую в лес за белым волком — это ему под силу, но связываться с магией? Не его путь.

— Ты каждому встречному дереву готов был предлагать помощь по дороге сюда, — говорит позже Эрис, когда отговаривается радушным хозяевам необходимостью собрать травы и уходит за пределы городка. Они действительно обрывают куст снежноягодника, и Брандр успевает собрать приличную гроздь, когда замечает, что Эрис не планирует класть их в сумку, а просто ест. От возмущения Брандр чуть было не раздавливает ягоды, сжав ладонь, но выдыхает через нос и протягивает лакомство Эрису, на что тот сначала замирает, но следом быстро подставляет ладони. Они у него меньше, чем у среднестатистического норда, поэтому горсть слишком большая, чтобы держать ягоды одной рукой, и Эрис, недолго думая, подносит ладони ко рту и начинает есть как животное из миски.

— Я с радостью помогу жителям Данстара, но как? — спрашивает Брандр, набирая новую горсть. — Тут вряд ли поможет топор, это же магия, очень могущественная.

— Ты удивишься, как часто помогает именно топор, тем более, зачарованный, как у тебя, — отвечает Эрис и хлопает ладонями по свежему снегу, очищая их от остатков ягодного сока, достает кинжал и идет к поваленному дереву, чтобы срезать какие-то грибы. И вот они уже попадают в мешочек с ингредиентами.

Брандр опускает взгляд на Имира, сидящего у его ног, хмурится и говорит строго:

— Нечего так на меня смотреть. Ты первый ему сдался.

***

В Данстаре у Эриса нет никаких наводок, а советник ярла, похоже, его письмо не получил. Либо получил и проигнорировал: просиживающий задницу на троне норд, он же ненавистник Империи, аудиенции Эрису не предоставил. Несмотря на четкую позицию Данстара в Гражданской войне, горожане остаются доброжелательными по отношению «к серому», в пример лучше Виндхельма. Даже это «серый» произносится скорее как прозвище, нежели пренебрежительное обращение.

— Понимаешь, Брандр, мне ваша Гражданская война вообще не сдалась, очень надеюсь, что она и дальше будет обходить меня стороной. Одного случайного вмешательства, когда мне пришлось положить голову на плаху, вполне достаточно.

Брандр, что странно, свою позицию по этому вопросу не высказывает. Это правда очень странно: все разговоры в Скайриме только о Братьях Бури, Ульфрике и Легионе.

— Мне все равно, чего хочет Доминион, я не отрекусь от своего бога им в угоду, — говорит Брандр однажды, и это очень трогательно. Сам Эрис лишь полгода назад впервые смог обратиться к Азуре, Боэтии и Мефале в храме, когда был на Солстхейме, а вера значит многое.

Когда Брандр спрашивает его про поклонение даэдра, он отвечает просто: «Меня не интересует благословение богов, каким бы оно не было. Мне куда важнее, чтобы меня не коснулся гнев или игры тех, кто любит вмешиваться в дела смертных». Брандр тогда поморщился, словно что-то дурно запахло у него прямо под носом, но оставил свое мнение относительно даэдра при себе. За что Эрис благодарен: религиозные и политические споры сейчас последнее, чего бы ему хотелось.

Единственный данмер, которого Эрис встречает по прибытии в Данстар, Разам Варети, оказывается личностью неприятной, и готов поговорить, но полезного ничего сказать не может. Разве что посвятить незнакомца в мечты, где он убивает капитана корабля. Эрис рад, что встреча остается позади, а пожаловавший на пристань Брандр отбивает у грубого моряка желание продолжить общение где-нибудь в таверне.

— Или у меня? — приторно скалится он, но улыбка быстро сползает с его лица, когда на плечо Эриса опускается тяжелая ладонь.

— Брандр, — облегченно вздыхает Эрис. От радости он готов запрыгнуть к нему на руки и проникновенно шептать: неси меня скорее на самую высокую гору, подальше от этого жуткого моряка.

Пребывая в раздумьях, он снова забывает про наледь, и Брандру приходится поймать его под руку с усталым шепотом:

— Аккуратнее, — затем, помедлив, добавляет: — Тан.

Эрис кривит губы и устало зевает. Проклятье Данстара пока его не настигло: кошмаров нет, но крики брата Суран дважды будят среди ночи, а довольно мнительный Эрис забивается в угол, со страхом глядя в дверной проем, где двери нет, а в темноте слышны шорохи, не иначе, проделки Намиры.

Хозяин дома снова засыпает, убаюканный ласковыми словами сестры, а Эрису не спится: он возвращается в спальный мешок, но все равно остается взвинчен. Конечно, дракона вряд ли бы остановила дверь, будь она, но без нее чересчур неуютно.

Тихое сопение Брандра, лежащего на соседнем спальнике, умиротворяет, и Эрис старается подстроиться под его дыхание, но за сильными легкими истинного норда не угнаться. В соседней комнате слышится шорох, и Эрис было подскакивает, чтобы вернуться в угол, как его прижимают обратно к спальнику. Брандр продолжает лежать на спине, но сильной рукой давит Эрису на грудь, призывая не вставать.

— Спи, — недовольно бормочет он сквозь сон, еще некоторое время держит руку, затем отпускает и переворачивается набок. Эрис тяжело сглатывает и сжимается в калачик. Этот ублюдок напугал его до ужаса, как теперь уснуть?!

«О, Вермина, убереги нас от кошмаров».

И через пару минут Эрис уже спал, что сейчас кажется странным.

Местные жители судачат о Довакине, в таверне ежевечерне можно узнать свежие слухи. Не мудрено, учитывая, насколько близко к городку подлетает дракон. Эрис упорно отмалчивается, не спешит рассказывать местным шахтерам, что за соседним столом сидит «тот самый, говорят, остроухий». Как ни странно, Брандр поддерживает его в стремлении сохранить все в тайне, опасаясь заинтересованности со стороны Талмора. «Это в Виндхельме можно было распространяться о таком, но чем дальше на запад, к Солитьюду, тем меньше стоит говорить о нашей цели».

— Что ты ищешь? — в который раз спрашивает Брандр, когда Эрис выходит из дома ярла после встречи, но посвящать его в личные дела не хочется: и так многое рассказал о себе, благо, что получил не меньше обратно. Довольно живо он теперь представляет себе маленького норда — с длинными волосами, топориком и воинственным взглядом, мальчишку, поверившего в выдумку братьев, и среди ночи сбежавшего подергать мамонта за хвост.

Эрис издает смешок, но все же отвечает:

— Давай не будем об этом.

— Может, я бы мог помочь? — не сдается Брандр.

Возможно, и правда мог бы, но Брандру наверняка покажутся его поиски незначительными в сравнении с угрозой драконов и способности к крикам. Потому что у нордов есть дом, а конкретно у этого еще и большая семья, великолепная репутация воина и уважение ярла. Ему не понять.

— Я ищу кое-кого, — уклончиво отвечает Эрис и машинально потирает медальон на шее, привычно цепляясь за пару борозд на задней стороне, — но я не хочу это обсуждать! Просто важно и все.

Эрис поднимает взгляд и упрямо смотрит на Брандра, но тот не выглядит привычно возмущенным, просто серьезно кивает и говорит проникновенно:

— Я помогу тебе.

Уже годы Эрис не получал от кого-либо поддержки и помощи, и такие простые слова отдаются теплом в сердце, впервые за долгое время треская лед одиночества.

***

— Я узнал, что за пределами города есть некая черная дверь. Местный стражник сказал, что никто не знает, что за ней, но посоветовал держаться подальше, — делится новостями Брандр, стоит Эрису открыть глаза и сонно на него посмотреть. Этот остроухий оказался тем еще привередой в плане сна, и первый час после пробуждения больше подходит на ворожею своим крутым нравом. Волосы у серых куда жестче, чем у людей, это сразу бросается в глаза, но то, как они смешно торчат вверх, когда Эрис отрывает голову от подушки, каждый раз вызывает у Брандра смех.

— И откуда ты такой бодрый? — шипит Эрис, мягко отталкивая от себя довольного его пробуждением пса, но Имир все равно пару раз успевает лизнуть его в щеку.

Предполагалось отправиться в Солитьюд уже спустя пару дней, но подходящего корабля попросту не нашлось. Один капитан пообещал Брандру, что как до Данстара дойдет каджитский караван, он сразу двинется с товарами в Солитьюд.

Эрис, закатывая глаза и со стоном: «чего же все так сложно», ушел с причала. Он изредка заговаривает о перспективе пойти пешком, но карта, где мерзлота перетекает в болота, похоже, его неплохо напугала. И не только она. Местные жители словно в немилости у богов, поскольку к охватившим город дурным снам и таинственной двери примешиваются рассказы о драконе, парящем совсем близко к городу. Пока о нем говорят только охотники, вернувшиеся в испуге, но атмосфера накаляется.

Кто-то упомянул, что ящера видели у тракта, основного пути до Солитьюда, а идти по северу, огибая Морфал — опасно из-за недостатка ориентиров. На мерзлых болотах и без него можно встретить смерть, так что понятно, почему Эрис медлит с решением.

Брандр предложил пойти за драконом, на что тот ответил довольно грубо:

— Напомню, что не держу тебя, делай, что считаешь нужным, но лично я на верную смерть не пойду. Не хочу сдохнуть и быть похороненным в Скайриме, где ненавидят данмеров.

Брандр не остался в долгу:

— Если это случится, обязательно донесу твое последнее волеизъявление, чтобы не хоронили, а бросили в лесу на радость падальщикам.

Эрис тогда довольно усмехнулся, а Брандр в который раз не ушел, несмотря на предоставленный шанс. И не планирует уходить. Дракон очень волнует его, но пока что он — хускарл Довакина и не собирается позволить своему тану умереть.

— Таинственная черная дверь, которую боится стража? — хмыкает Эрис, пока умывается. — Конечно, почему нет.

Брандр не заостряет внимание на ворчании, все же Эрис хоть и не в восторге от желания помогать людям, а проблема Данстара его волнует не меньше.

Дети местных шахтеров раньше охотно провожали их до домика аптекаря или таверны, но теперь лишь указывают в направлении черной двери, а сами следомне идут. Дурной знак. Брандр стучит пальцами по рукоятке топора, хоть и не ждет опасности от двери, которая, судя по рассказам, появилась чуть ли не раньше самого городка.

Стоит им только приблизиться, как Эрис заходит Брандру за спину и настороженно рассматривает находку оттуда. Сам Брандр предпочитает выхватить топор и быть готовым ко всему, даже если пока ничего не происходит. Но стоит ему потянуть к двери руку, как Эрис вцепляется в его запястье и яростно тянет назад, от потуги скользя подошвами ботинок по мерзлой почве.

— Ты чего? — удивленно спрашивает Брандр, но отходит на шаг назад, отчего Эрис прокатывается следом, продолжая его крепко держать.

— Ты что, не видишь? — свистящим шепотом отвечает тот и тычет пальцем на дверь.

— Вижу что?

— Это! — Эрис демонстрирует ладонь с растопыренными пальцами, чуть ли не вжимая ее Брандру в лицо, да так, что приходится отклониться, а все еще крепко держащий его другой рукой Эрис едет следом. Это могло бы показаться забавным, не отражайся в красных глазах такая яростная решительность.

— Ладонь?

— Темное Братство, — шепотом сообщает Эрис, словно теперь Брандр точно отступит. Ага, конечно. На обратном пути к двери Эрис его наконец-то отпускает и идет самостоятельно. Касаться черного камня с черепом все же не хочется, поэтому Брандр осматривает странное место со всех сторон, и некоторое время просто стоит напротив, раздумывая, что же делать, тем временем как Эрис наворачивает круги вокруг него и причитает:

— Это точно не оно, не занимается Темное Братство ночными пугалками, ох, бедный городок, это точно не оно, но, какое же дерьмо, Азура! Что делать?

Имир, виляя хвостом, ходит за ним, проявляя максимум участия.

— Здесь давно никого не было, — выносит вердикт Брандр. — Возможно, оно заброшено.

Ему не нужно объяснять, что такое Темное Братство. Реакция Эриса понятна, но то, что он так сразу узнал их символ — момент подозрительный.

— Я в Чейдинале рос, — огрызается тот, ничего не объясняя, — и не надо на меня вешать чего лишнего, просто знаю и все, не взывал к ним, не волнуйся, хотя и стоило.

Брандр кивает.

— А теперь твоя очередь: откуда знаешь, что заброшено?

— Возможно, — поправляет его Брандр. — Следов вокруг совсем никаких, только наши, и паслен разросся так, что не получится открыть дверь, чтобы его не примять, а у порога намело опадающую с него листву и цветы. Явно виден многолетний нетронутый слой. Еще грязь в выбоинах рисунка. Думаю, мысль ясна.

— Мастер-следопыт, — язвит Эрис, но говорит с некоторым… восхищением?

Несмотря на уговоры Брандр все же предпринимает попытку дверь открыть, но на ее вопрос у него нет ответа, а Эрис при словах: «Что есть величайшей иллюзией жизни?» сматывается, причем, вместе с Имиром. Брандр бы почувствовал себя преданным, не выглядывай Эрис из ближайшего куста с луком наготове.

— До Данстара не больше минут двадцати пешего пути, — размышляет вслух Брандр, не имея желания касаться двери повторно. Все же жутко та задает из раза в раз свой вопрос.

— И?

— Странно, что никто из местных жителей до сих пор не раскрыл ее тайну.

— Я не мастер, конечно, — отвлекается от куста снежноягодника Эрис, — но местные шахтеры тоже на мастеров не тянут, а вот почуять неладное от таинственной черной двери с черепом — несложно.

Брандр с ним согласен, но ему скорее Данстар кажется немощным маленьким городком, где нет настоящих воинов. В Вайтране бы быстро разобрались с подобным, даже те же Соратники. Возможно, именно поэтому Темное Братство некогда решило обосноваться здесь. И именно поэтому первый дракон был убит у Вайтрана. А Брандр путешествует с серым, вроде как, Довакином, который ни разу не то, что не крикнул, показав силу ту’ума, даже голос толком не повысил.

Снова начинают одолевать мрачные мысли, еще и Эрис что-то ворчит себе под нос об ужасном климате Скайрима, натягивая накидку на голову. Погода и правда портится. Брандр подзывает Имира и решает двинуться в обратный путь — вдруг пришел караван, и они смогут добраться до Солитьюда, а там уже и к Седобородым поспешить. Молчащий Довакин — плохой помощник в сложное время.

Имир вдруг прижимается к ногам и начинает скулить, а Эрис, похоже, тоже близок к этому. До Брандра доходит, чего испугались эти двое, только когда земля содрогается от рева и с силой раздираемого крыльями воздуха. Эрис тянет Брандра за руку, чтобы спрятаться под нависающим куском скалы, но в итоге оказывается прижат к ней так, что при всем желании не сможет разглядеть дракона перед смертью. Брандр разворачивается, все еще прикрывая его спиной и широко разведенными руками, и сосредоточенно озирается, но небо чистое.

Сомнений, что это дракон, не остается. Возвращение в Данстар проходит как в тумане: ноги сами несут, но мысли заняты исключительно нависшей угрозой. Город встречает их паникой и взволнованными рассказами о прилетевшем к пристани драконе, но сменившим направление так же внезапно, еще до того, как жители подняли крик.

— Дело может быть в двери, — упрямо повторяет Брандр, поддаваясь уговорам ноющего о желании надраться Эриса, и идет следом за ним в таверну. Не они одни устремились запивать смятение медом: все столы заняты, приходится ютиться вплотную.

— Кошмары кошмарами, а я не рискну выступить против Темного Братства, и мне все равно, как давно они пользовались этой дверью. Знаешь, Скайрим все хуже день ото дня!

Брандр возводит глаза к небу, но не перебивает.

— Нет, ну правда! Я два, понимаешь, два дня пробыл здесь, и меня уже приговорили к казни, спустя время вообще нарекли Довакином, а в небо воспарили, вроде как давно сдохшие драконы. И попытка найти сестру обернулась соприкосновением с Темным Братством, кошмар же? Слишком много для одного бродячего данмера, так я тебе скажу!

Брандр от удивления забывает сделать глоток, когда подносит ко рту кружку, но Эрис не замечает, что проговорился, перемежая ругательства с прикладыванием к бутылке. Брандр любил разнообразие в выпивке до знакомства с этим ненавистником «всего нордского», но в их маленьком путешествии предпочитает исключительно мед.

Наверное, теперь можно спросить, раз уж Эрис, хоть и невольно, а выдал секрет? Или сделать вид, что ничего не было?

— Данстар — кошмар и без сновидений, — угрюмо подводит итог Эрис и запрокидывает голову назад, чтобы допить остатки вина.

Брандр закусывает губу от раздирающих его внутри противоречий, и ему не удается скрыть смятение от Эриса: тот прищуривается и с громким стуком ставит бутылку на стол, но сказать что-либо не успевает.

— Я случайно услышал, что вас тоже беспокоит зло, преследующее сны местных жителей, это так? — робко перебивает его подошедший к столу серый эльф, одетый в одежды жреца.

***

С первого же упоминания культа служителей Вермине Эрис решает, что Данстар все же побеждает Виндхельм по количеству неприятностей для случайного путника в лице уставшего от Скайрима данмера. Заслуженное первое место. Эрандур хоть и соотечественник, а приятных чувств не вызывает, и почти возмутительно видеть, с каким доверием к нему относится Брандр. Что, достаточно натянуть на себя рясу и прикинуться жрецом Мары или Кинарет, чтобы понравиться ему? Чудесно. Какие высокие стандарты.

Брандр до странного молчалив, но можно быть уверенным: он поверил всему и пойдет за Эрандуром в храм Призывателей Ночи.

— Серьезно, да?! — Эрис стоит посреди пристани, безлюдной в столь поздний час, и тычет пальцем в еле видный в ночи силуэт разрушенного форта, который словно наблюдает за городом с высоты.

— Нет, ты понимаешь? — Эрис отходит подальше, когда Брандр пытается отобрать у него бутылку и заставить говорить тише. — С одной стороны — Темное Братство, с другой — храм даэдра. За что?!

Эрис присаживается на корточки и прикрывает голову руками, приложив холодную и, увы, пустую бутылку из-под вина к виску.

— За что? — повторяет он тише, но горестней. — Брандр, я официально ненавижу Скайрим, сколько хочешь обижайся, можешь мне даже пинка дать, а от слов в своих не откажусь.

Брандр вместо пинка присаживается рядом и кладет руку Эрису на плечо, безмолвно сочувствуя.

— А я где только не был, — не замечает этого Эрис и упирается рукой о землю, чтобы не упасть на колени или вовсе не уткнуться в нее носом. — Но разве может столько всего сразу случится с одним никчемным данмером?

— Ты не никчемный, мой тан, — мягко утешает его Брандр и помогает подняться, придерживая.

Эриса охватывает злоба, почти ярость, накапливаемая где-то внутри с того момента, как его хотели казнить, даже несмотря на отсутствие в списках. Ярость, набиравшая силы, когда с ним заговорил дракон и его вынудили вмешаться во все это безобразие. Когда к нему представили слишком хорошего и правильного норда, чьим долгом стала необходимость везде следовать за чужаком.

— Чтоб им всем в Обливион провалиться, — тихо ругается Эрис и отстраняется от всегда готового его поддержать Брандра. Даже когда он хочет избежать всеми силами судьбу, сбежать от неприятностей, случающиеся по его же вине. Даже когда он пьян и еле сдерживается, чтобы сейчас же не купить на остатки денег лошадь — лошадь! — взамен той, что они продали на ферме под Виндхельмом, и во весь опор поскакать в Солитьюд, либо сразу в Сиродил.

Брандр лишь вслед ему посмотрит и не удивится. Чего еще ожидать от данмера? От «серого».

Они уже довольно далеко отошли от таверны, но свернули не туда, оказавшись у залива, среди слабо освещенных складов и причалов. Эрис, покачиваясь, подходит ближе к берегу, и Брандр идет следом, словно матерь за несмышленым только делающим первые шаги малышом, в случае чего готовая его придержать. Но Эрис не настолько пьян, насколько хочет казаться. Он зол. Он немыслимо зол, зная, что завтра вместе с Брандром и этим ублюдским жрецом отправится в храм Вермины. Вермины, которую каждый вечер просит обойти его своим гневом.

Вермины, чей посох мучает всех этих добрых шахтеров, не заслуживших такого проклятья.

— Вот же дерьмо! — не выдерживает он и бросает бутылку в сторону воды, но, судя по звону разбитого стекла, попадает по свае покосившегося причала. — Ох, Азура, это невыносимо!

— Мой тан, — мягко просит его Брандр и берет под руку, явно намереваясь отвести спать, но Эрис не особо изящно выкручивается и снова встает лицом к морю и лунам, нависшим над ними.

Как ему уговорить Брандра не идти против даэдра? Чтобы он не навлек на себя гнев Вермины. Только не он, не наивный смелый норд!

Дерьмо!

— Фус! — изо всех сил кричит Эрис и от внезапности падает назад на Брандра, который приземляется вместе с ним на землю. Силой крика сбивает стоящие неподалеку неприятно пахнущие рыбой бочки, начинают биться друг об друга привязанные на пристани лодки, а побеспокоенные шумом сторожевые псы заливисто лают.

— Во имя Девятерых, — сдавленно шепчет Брандр Эрису куда-то в шею, — ты и правда Довакин.

— Валим, — хрипло говорит мгновенно протрезвевший Эрис, и они спешат вернуться домой, пока напуганные криком жители выходят на улицу в поисках источника крика. Дом брата Суран, имя которого Эрис так и не соизволил запомнить, расположен от доков довольно далеко, но шумящие стражники все равно случайно разбудили все семью, включая Имира, теперь сонно зевающего и виляющего хвостом при виде хозяев.

Эрис пожимает плечами и парой нейтральных фраз отговаривается, что ничего не знает, и утягивает все еще восторженно улыбающегося Брандра в каморку, где они ночуют.

— Ты — Довакин, — шепотом повторяет Брандр и садится на спальник рядом с Эрисом. Сейчас он как никогда похож на мальчишку, который умело скрывается под тяжелыми доспехами и суровым взглядом воина. Все ядовитое: «тебе же сразу сказали» меркнет за шумом быстро стучащего в груди сердца, заглушающим мысли. Горло ощутимо саднит: похоже, криком он себе его сорвал.

— Да, — сипло вздыхает Эрис, словно нелегко ему дается это признание, даже скорее подтверждение факта.

— Почему ты не делал так раньше? — не отстает Брандр.

— Ну, — Эрис откашливается и прислушивается к другим обитателям дома, но все тихо, — я не совсем умею.

— Но только что же…

— Это второй раз только, понял? Не умею я, — все еще хрипло огрызается Эрис и отворачивается. Брандр ерзает, но не выдерживает:

— Поэтому нам надо к Седобородым. Они научат!

— Брандр…

— Ты сможешь управлять им! Сможешь сражаться с помощью ту’ума, понимаешь?

— Брандр, — предостерегающе хрипит Эрис.

— Одолеть драконов! Исполнить пророчество!

— Брандр!

— Защитить Тамриэль от Мироеда!

— Заткнись, — гневно шипит Эрис, помня, что в доме они не одни. — Никаких драконов, никаких пророчеств, ты понял меня? Мне надо в Солитьюд, и плевать я хотел на все эти сказки. Дракона одолела моя стрела, а не голос. Дракон перед этим убил с десяток ваших воинов. Я скорее сдохну завтра в храме Вермины, чем отправлюсь снова через весь Скайрим к каким-то там старикам чему-то там учиться.

Брандр складывает руки на груди, поубавив пыл, и теперь выглядит скорее недовольным. Очень недовольным. Даже Имир улавливает перемену в настроении и скрывается в темноте дверного проема, чтобы снова забраться к кому-нибудь из детей под кровать.

— Ты же понимаешь, насколько это важно? — осторожно спрашивает Брандр, вкладывая в свои слова столько надежды, что невольно задевает внутренние страхи, которые Эрис копит в себе уже годами.

— Невозможно, — просто отвечает он. — Не собираюсь становиться частью важного, ищите других.

— Никакие поиски не стоят того, чтобы откладывать предназначение, — спокойно отвечает Брандр и встает на ноги, возвышаясь над Эрисом, но тот даже с места не двигается, сидит и упрямо смотрит снизу вверх, оставаясь в тени тусклого светильника.

— Семья, желание найти сестру — я могу тебя понять, но как же драконы, весь тот ужас, что происходит сейчас?

У Эриса перехватывает дыхание, и без того саднящее горло сковывает спазм. Нет смысла спрашивать, откуда узнал, но выбрал же время, чтобы использовать как аргумент.

— Можешь понять, да? — Эрис тоже поднимается на ноги, но чувствует слабость, оставшуюся в теле после количества выпитого. — Ты, норд, не способен этого понять, ничего не способен.

Он придвигается ближе и повторяет движение, складывая руки на груди, но все равно стоит, задрав голову, но хотя бы не на коленях ядовито выплевывает:

— Разбирайтесь с проблемами своей провинции сами. Уверен, соседи с радостью вас примут в случае беды, как и вы бываете гостеприимны к приезжим.

Да, Эрис переходит границы, знает, что его несет, что это уже далеко не о Крике разговор, и не о нависшей опасности, да и у Брандра в глазах читается понимание ситуации, когда он угрожающе надвигается. Следовало бы отпрянуть, все же здоровье дорого, но Эрис продолжает упрямо стоять на своем спальнике, когда Брандр придвигается почти вплотную и шепчет ему в висок, четко проговаривая каждое слово и почти касаясь губами кожи:

— Как скажешь, тан.


	3. Chapter 3

Он уже настолько изучил повадки Эриса — когда тот делает вид, что заснул, его легко поймать на лжи, так как во сне дыхание звучит иначе, другая частота пауз. Брандру тоже не спится. Тот короткий промежуток, между настоящим ту’умом, который наконец-то удалось услышать, и побегом с пристани, словно двое мальчишек, скрывающихся с места проказы, стал по-настоящему счастливым, самым ярким происшествием за время их небольшого похода. И для Эриса, судя по всему, стал Крик не меньшим сюрпризом: он даже не заметил, как подскочил с земли, схватил Брандра за руку и бежал с ним так до самого дома.

И вот, чем все обернулось.

И чем дольше Брандр служит хускарлом у Эриса, тем сильнее его охватывает тревога: с таким подходом, как у этого серого ублюдка, жителям Скайрима можно рассчитывать только на себя. Бок о бок с Довакином сам Брандр может помочь людям меньше, чем любой посыльный отряда, борющегося с драконами в разгар раздирающей их родину войны. Брандр свирепо выдыхает через нос, и Эрис, лежащий сбоку и по самые уши забравшийся в спальный мешок, вздрагивает. Спит, как же.

Не может же он его отвести к горе силой, в самом деле? Так ярл бы не дал серому титул, а его, Брандра, не назначил бы хускарлом. Либо же ярл напрасно доверился первому встречному, попытался разглядеть лучшее в остроухом чужаке и прогадал. Танов не выбирают, но что же делать? Нельзя все так оставлять.

Брат Суран, похоже, тоже решил сегодня не спать, хотя выглядит уже пугающе осунувшимся и изможденным, что еще страшнее, когда представляешь его в шахте, где-нибудь на работах по укреплению сводов глубоко под землей. Он старается как можно тише себя вести, но пару раз все равно довольно отчетливо чертыхается, судя по всему, роняя из рук книгу, и Эрис каждый раз вздрагивает. Сначала это казалось омерзительно трусливым, но Брандр словно научился видеть своего тана с другой стороны, и смелее тот, конечно, не стал, скорее стали видны в этом следы прошлого, где Эрис, судя по всему редко бывал в спокойствии и благополучии.

Насладиться видом из башни не удается, хотя можно быть уверенным, что он восхитителен: залив, покрытый льдом, уютно расположившийся около него Данстар, домики которого светятся окнами рано вставших на работу шахтеров, а дымка от жарких очагов едва видна в свете восходящего солнца. Но Брандр все это только себе представляет, в реальности же они попадают в разгромленные руины, внутри покрытые пылью, скопившейся за десятилетия. Просыпающиеся орки и даэдропоклонники довольно медлительны в первые мгновения, но столь яростны, что выступают серьезными противниками. Похоже, миазмы действуют только на живых, сохраняя их в первоначальном виде, тогда как трупы уже давно разложились, остались только кости, даже одежда истлела, но местами, особенно в сырых местах, до сих пор встречаются тошнотворного вида никогда не высыхающие гнилые лужи. Запах стоит не лучше, пару раз Брандра чуть не выворачивает около его сосредоточений. Благодаря изоляции в помещении нет мух и прочих насекомых, хотя бы это радует.

Несмотря на вскрывшуюся правду о прошлом Эрандура, Брандр почему-то не начинает относится к нему хуже. Все совершают ошибки, а он смог не только раскаяться, но и прийти к Маре, а после попытаться исправить содеянное и помочь жителям Данстара.

— Как мы можем ему верить? — шепчет Эрис, когда они осматривают алхимическую лабораторию в поисках нужного зелья. — Он уже предал однажды, кто знает, что у него на уме сейчас. Может, он только притворяется, что отверг Вермину?

Эрис не столько занят поиском зелья, сколько исследует ящики и сумки для ингредиентов, время от времени чем-то довольно шурша или звеня. Его наплечный мешок стал тяжелее, и Брандр привычно забирает его, хоть это и может несколько отвлекать в бою.

— Я ему верю, — бесхитростно отвечает он.

— Но надо быть начеку, — упавшим голосом бормочет Эрис, держа в руках большую бутыль с кровавого цвета жидкостью. Даже не глядя на потускневшую от времени этикетку понятно: они нашли, что искали.

Брандр позволяет себе во время спора повысить голос и почти выхватить зелье у Эриса из рук, но тот оказывается проворней и выпивает его, после чего медленно оседает на руки подоспевшего Эрандура. Волнение охватывает Брандра, когда Эрис делает глубокий вдох, а после замирает, словно больше дышать не может, только быстро движутся глаза под закрытыми веками. Брандр подволакивает его к себе и размещает голову на коленях, время от времени нагибается, прислушиваясь, а Эрандур присаживается рядом и успокаивающим тоном повторяет, что все нормально.

В тот момент, когда тело исчезает, буквально растворяется в воздухе, как бы Брандр не пытался ухватить его, просыпается ярость на Эрандура, заманившего их в святилище даэдра. И на себя, раз позволил своему тану умереть такой глупой бесславной смертью. Он хватает ни меньше него обескураженного Эрандура за грудки, встряхивает и собирается как следует врезать, как с лестницы раздается шум и скрежет, а после странное дребезжание сотрясаемого магией воздуха.

Эрис оказывается живым и невредимым по ту сторону исчезающего барьера. Брандр одновременно зол и дико рад, но не успевает что-либо сказать, как Эрандур уже лезет к Эрису с расспросами и беззастенчиво восхищается эффектом зелья. Сам Эрис смущенно улыбается и, чуть покачиваясь, идет вглубь храма. Брандр и до этого оберегал его в любом бою, но теперь не отступает ни на шаг, уж слишком тот выглядит еще не пришедшим в себя после странного путешествия.

Когда Эрандур взывает к Маре, чтобы расправиться с посохом Порчи, Брандр останавливается внизу лестницы, не поднимаясь на постамент, и наконец-то позволяет себе расслабиться, сразу ощущая, как усталость берет верх. Он переводит взгляд на Эриса и замечает, что тот как-то неестественно дышит, рывками, и смотрит в упор на Эрандура, задрав голову, но взгляд словно остекленевший, испуганный. Прошептав что-то, он начинает медленно подниматься по лестнице, продолжая как зачарованный смотреть в спину сосредоточенного на ритуале жреца. Брандр идет следом, стараясь двигаться тише, и наконец-то вычленяет из бормотания: «Вермина сказала свое слово». В тот момент, когда Эрис достает кинжал, которым обычно срезает корешки или крошит травы, Брандр хватает его за запястье и крепко стискивает, заставляя разжать ладонь и выронить оружие. Эрис начинает сопротивляться, но все еще неуклюже, словно после недосыпа или кружки плохого меда. Брандр хватает его поперек груди и тащит назад, чудом не упав с лестницы и не покалечив их обоих.

— Приди ты в себя, злокрысья морда, — рычит он Эрису в ухо, и тот еще пару раз чертыхается, затем обмякает и, если бы его не держали, точно бы упал.

К тому времени, как Эрандур заканчивает ритуал и изгоняет посох в Обливион, Брандр уже усаживает Эриса на скамейку и сам садится рядом, участливо держа его за руку, чтобы поддержать, а в случае чего и удержать, если тот снова начнет чудить. Похоже, все внимание Эрандур посвятил обращению к Маре, и либо ничего не замечает, либо списывает понурое состояние Эриса на эффект от снохождения.

Снаружи бушует метель, и они медленно пробираются сквозь ветер к городку, жители которого еще не знают, что сегодня будут спать спокойно. Эрис выглядит подавленным, и едва притрагивается к рагу, а вместо вина и вовсе просит морс из ягод. Имир, довольный их возвращением, лежит под столом и время от времени бьет хвостом об пол, когда кто-нибудь заходит в таверну.

— Я бы убил его.

Это очевидно, но где-то внутри теплится надежда, что все же нет.

— Спасибо, — внезапно добавляет Эрис, но в глаза не смотрит, украдкой опуская под стол кусочек сыра.

— Даэдра опасны, — напоминает Брандр, на что получает решительное: «Нужна лошадь. Завтра выдвигаемся в Солитьюд».

Брандр устало кивает.

***

Сложно сдержать улыбку, когда утром оказывается, что чуть ли не все проспали и опоздали, кто в шахту, кто в порт, а кто-то просто по своим очень важным и очень срочным делам. Суран дает им в дорогу еды, а дети просят Имира остаться, но тот упрямо идет за Брандром, верный пес. Лошадь, которую им продает местный лавочник, куда более крутого нрава, чем та, которую дал им в путешествие ярл. Эрис держится от нее подальше, что позволяет и с Брандром, ведущим ее под уздцы, меньше разговаривать и встречаться взглядами.

Ох, Азура, что он натворил! Ко всему прочему навлек на себя немилость даэдрической принцессы кошмаров и пыток. Теперь ласковый голос преследует его во сне, словно напоминает: «Я до тебя еще обязательно доберусь, мой дорогой».

Он без утайки рассказывает Брандру о просьбе, даже скорее приказе Вермины, и тот, как не странно, хлопает его по плечу и говорит:

— Хорошо, что все обошлось. Даэдра коварны.

Эрис шмыгает носом и посильнее кутается в теплую накидку, уже с налипшими кристалликами снега в шерсти.

— Отца убили дозорные Стендарра, — говорит он, глядя себе под ноги и отмечая следы кроликов. — За поклонение даэдра.

— Мне очень жаль.

— Он им не поклонялся. То есть, чтил Азуру, иногда просил других обойти его немилостью, о как-то он остановился недалеко от святилища Мехруна Дагона, и его причислили к культу.

Брандр кладет ему руку на плечо, и в первое мгновение хочется дернуться, скинуть ее, но Эрис вздыхает и добавляет:

— Прямо как я, когда меня посчитали за одного из Братьев Бури.

— Это крайне странно с их стороны, — говорит Брандр, хлопает еще раз и убирает руку.

— Что-то я тоже в их рядах данмеров не видел, — ухмыляется Эрис.

Имир с лаем уносится вдаль, завидев кролика, но через несколько минут возвращается ни с чем, весь мокрый от подтаявшего снега.

Они так и не обсудили поиски, хотя уже стоило бы. Брандр доказал, что заслуживает доверия, но Эрис все еще чувствует скованность от осознания, что «истинный сын Скайрима» стал ему близок за такой короткий промежуток времени. И что Эрис не заслуживает дружбы такого хорошего человека. Чтобы подтвердить свои слова и вернуться к суровой реальности, он запускает руку в карман и прокручивает в руке мешочек с невероятно качественной огранки рубинами внутри. Рубинами, которые он украл из небольшого сундучка за прилавком местного торговца, пока Брандр договаривался о лошади. Он взял два, хотя мог бы все пять. Но, наверное, это особо дела не меняет, для окружающих все равно кража. Брандр еще на корабле сказал, в своей привычной манере на грани невоспитанности придвинувшись и разглядывал его лицо: «Я как-то видел подобные камни, как твои глаза. Рубины. Не гранаты, именно рубины». Этот твердолобый норд и представить себе не может, как смутил Эриса таким заявлением — его глаза по-разному как называли, но точно никогда не сравнивали с драгоценными камнями. Он стискивает шелковый мешочек, чтобы убедиться, что камни внутри. В голову лезут образы медальона, который мог бы напоминать Эрису о приятном комплименте, возможно, лучшем в его жизни. От мысли, что медальон могло бы достаться Брандру, губы трогает улыбка, но следом Эрис кривится, злясь на себя за глупость. И самому ему не стоит носить такое, лучше сбыть. А лучше просто камни, без мороки с ювелирными мастерами. И нужно было украсть все пять, все равно в Данстар он больше никогда не вернется.

Ему до того удается себя накрутить, что, когда Брандр предлагает зайти в небольшую деревню южнее их курса, чтобы хотя бы одну из ночей провести под крышей, Эрис резко отвечает, что только Солитьюд, и туда нужно добраться как можно скорее. Брандр вопросительно приподнимает бровь, но больше не спорит. Уже через несколько минут Эриса начинает одолевать стыд, и он робко просит прощения:

— Извини, я просто хочу скорее добраться до Солитьюда.

«Солитьюд — красивейший город, его обязательно нужно увидеть», — с мечтательной улыбкой сказал Лукан, когда Эрис вернул ему коготь.

— Хорошо, — спокойно отвечает Брандр, — но ночевка в деревне не сильно нас задержит, там не такой уж крюк.

Казалось бы, самый кошмар должен был случиться в начале их общего пути, когда Брандр был враждебно настроен, но именно сейчас наступает время неловкости и легкого раздражения. Эрис время от времени посматривает на Брандра, такого невозмутимого Брандра, сильного и в высшей степени достойного норда. Вот, кто должен был стать Довакином, овладеть силой голоса и одолеть дракона. Или драконов. Его бы хватило на всех драконов Скайрима.

А самого Эриса ни то, что в хускарлы бы к нему не взяли, даже к подаче меда или стирке рубашек бы не подпустили.

— Похоже, нам все равно придется взять южнее, — говорит Брандр, когда они доходят до устья реки, где местами лед вздыбился, истекая морозной крошкой на лед еще целый, из-за чего образуются лужи прямо на замерзшей поверхности.

— Да, я тоже бы не рискнул, — соглашается Эрис, и дальше они идут на юг в поисках переправы.

— Так и до Морфала недалеко, — говорит Брандр, когда они обустраиваются на ночлег под навесом скалы. Стоило раньше озаботиться подготовкой лагеря, может, тогда бы Эрис не провалился по колено под лед, не заметив в темноте начало топи. Пока он занят костром, достаточно уставший, чтобы не ныть, Брандр сбивает остатки сосулек над тем местом, где они планируют спать.

Эрис вытягивает замерзшие пятки поближе к пламени, там же рядом ставит ботинки, несколько раз повторяя себе: «Не забудь убрать! Один уголек, и до следующего поселения снова идти с дырой в подошве!».

Да, было раз такое уже, приятного мало.

— Никакого Морфала, — шмыгая носом предостерегает Эрис, когда Брандр садится рядом с ним у костра, — вот увидишь, мы еще в город войти не успеем, а уже произойдет что-нибудь, требующее внимание смелого и сильного путника, красавца-норда вроде тебя.

— Не может быть такого, чтобы везде была нужна помощь, — усмехается Брандр и достает из сумки остатки капустного пирога, который на прощание испекли выздоровевшие дети Суран. — Ты считаешь меня красивым?

Эрис смеется, с аппетитом хрустит подсохшей корочкой и отвечает, почти не чавкая:

— Не обольщайся, для нас, меров, круглоголовые и нескладные люди красивы по неочевидным для вас причинам.

— Каким?

Эрис показывает ему язык и отвечает слегка напыщенно:

— Не стану перечислять, вдруг что от себя в списке найдешь, возгордишься.

Брандр с улыбкой качает головой и гладит разместившегося между ними Имира. Местные собаки, вроде как, привычны к холоду, но Эрису все равно не хочется, чтобы животное спало прямо на мерзлой земле. Но и не пускать же его к себе в мешок, в самом деле?

— У эльфов странные надбровные дуги, очень резкие, словно всегда хмуритесь, — внезапно говорит Брандр, и Эрис замечает, что тот все это время его внимательно рассматривал. Неловко. Не могло уже у него на лице отразиться желание позаботиться о псе?

— У тебя черты лица резкие. Но мне нравится.

Хочется закрыть запустить пальцы в волосы и горестно застонать: какой же Брандр бывает иногда прямолинейный, как камень непрошибаемый, в самом деле. Не говорят о таких вещах с такой простотой и невозмутимостью! Дикарь.

— Спасибо, — поджав губы отвечает Эрис и качает головой. — Давай пес между нами ляжет? Между спальников ему будет теплее.

— Хорошо, — кивает Брандр, задумчиво глядя в костер и теребя повязанную на руке нить. Наверное, это что-то значит.

— Эта нить что-то значит?

Не одном же Брандру так в лоб спрашивать, что вздумается.

— Сестра повязала, — пожимает плечами Брандр, но в подробности не вдается. Эрис выжидает некоторое время, потом широко зевает и залазит в пока еще холодный спальник. Уже засыпая он слышит, как Брандр объясняет псу распорядок сна на сегодняшнюю ночь, и как Имир ложится рядом, предварительно обнюхав Эрису волосы на затылке и пофыркивав в ухо.

«Мерзкие звери», — с улыбкой думает Эрис.

***

Если идти чуть позади, то можно разглядывать Эриса без стеснения. Он и так не особо прячется, но именно изучать взглядом все же хочется украдкой. И нет, со спины не поэтому. Не поэтому, правда.

Длинные заостренные уши насчитывают девять различных сережек, в основном колец. Одна сильно выделяется — золотое и инкрустировано чистым сапфиром, слишком дорогое и выглядит новее других.

«Стащил у кого-то».

Одно из ушей надорвано, и тут почему-то не верится, что сережка пропала по случайности, больше шансов, что ее выдрали вместе с куском мочки. Что не помешало Эрису продеть кольцо через разрыв и свести немного края.

Волосы челки сплетены на подобие кос, но не так, как у самого Брандра, скорее свалявшиеся и закреплены костяными бусинами. Волосы очень жесткие, наверное, как щетина на ощупь. Иногда хочется протянуть ладонь и потрогать, убедиться, что они недаром стоят торчком. Что они неприятные, хоть и вызывающие любопытство.

Задумчиво наматывая собственную прядь на палец, Брандр не замечает, как оступается, и чуть было не встречает носом землю, но зависает в воздухе, удерживаемый магией. Он с рыком чертыхается и все же падает, когда Эрис отводит заклинание. Они недовольно друг на друга смотрят, ведь нечасто Брандр смотрит снизу вверх, затем продолжают путь в неловком молчании, которое все же прерывается:

— Извини.

— Ничего.

— Магию в Скайриме не особо любят.

— У меня закончились чернила, чтобы записать все то, что не любят в Скайриме.

Брандр всегда воспринимал свою родину как место гостеприимное, но все же норды ценят те качества, которыми многие чужаки не обладают. Не то, чтобы по умолчанию, но в столь подавляющем большинстве, что проще позже присмотреться, чем изначально обмануться.

Несколько раз они слышат гудение, которое вполне можно принять за рев дракона вдалеке, хоть и нет уверенности. Брандр достает топор, а Эрис снимает с плеча лук. Лошадь еще больше дичает от нависшей тревожной атмосферы.

— Надеюсь, аукнется этому лавочнику за такую «удачную» покупку, — ворчит Брандр, в очередной раз побеждая крутой нрав свободолюбивого скакуна. Эрис до странного ехидно кривит губы, но ничего не отвечает.

— Эрис, — не часто он называет его по имени, но так он без лишних слов обозначает, что впереди серьезный разговор.

— Да?

— Мы должны найти этого дракона.

Тот цокает языком и отворачивается, неуважительно продолжая разговор «спиной».

«Да у тебя в Морровинде сразу за такое можно кинжал между лопаток получить».

Опустив взгляд ниже Брандр хмурится, затем смотрит на недовольно всхрапнувшую лошадь с укором.

«Ты ничего не видела, вредная скотина».

Затем ухмыляется от новой мысли: «две вредные скотины в отряде».

Этому остроухому бы тоже сбруя не помешала, чтобы шел, куда велено, а не разгуливал по побережью как пилигрим какой.

Серые, как и лесные эльфы, из-за своего низкого в сравнении с людьми роста всегда кажутся юнцами со складками под глазами, что одновременно делает их старше. Эрис ниже Айрилет, но выше Эрандура. Похоже, что он среднего роста. Не особо крупный, и мышцы на одной руке явно больше, чем на другой, что типично для лучников, но заметно только когда он обнажен: рукава рубашки и элементы легких доспехов скрывают этот перекос. Еще у него стертая шрамированная кожа на внутренней стороне локтя левой руки, и это уже говорит о пути проб и ошибок, либо забывчивости, когда он учился стрелять и содрал себе ее тетивой.

Сестра с детства зовет Брандра «маленький охотник» за его внимательность и умение подмечать детали. Отец иногда говорит, что он слишком сосредоточен или зациклен на незначительных вещах.

Шрам от ключиц до щеки явно нанесен каким-то животным. Зверем. Поэтому Эрис их так не любит?

Брандр пробегается взглядом по широким плечам, узкому тазу и типично длинным для эльфов ног, иной пропорции по отношению к телу, чем привычно видеть у людей. Пальцы на ногах у серых длиннее, немного другое строение стопы — это тоже стало известно в ходе их маленького путешествия. Увитые татуировками красного и черного цветов плечи редко расправляются, в основном Эрис сутулится. Ведь татуировки тоже что-то значат или нет? Наверняка да. Под татуировками, выходящими из-под рубашки и очерчивающими шею и скулы, рваный шрам менее заметен на серой коже, но Брандр все равно уделяет ему много внимания: лезвие или зверь?

У эльфов другое строение таза что ли?

Только когда Эрис останавливается и резко оборачивается, Брандр не менее поспешно делает вид, что разглядывает заросли ядовитого колокольчика, к которым упрямо пытается дотянуться их с недостатком жизнелюбия лошадь.

Неизвестно, заметил ли Эрис, что его разглядывают столь пристально, но вид у него недовольный.

— Как, по-твоему, мы убьем дракона? Или даже — как найдем? Будем кричать: «эй, дерьмо грязекраба, лети сюда?»

— Он же где-то гнездится, — уверенно отвечает Брандр и тоже останавливается. Эрис упирает руки в бока, некоторое время гневно смотрит, после чего фыркает и надменно отвечает:

— Почему бы драконов не оставить храбрым воинам и воительницам, «настоящим нордам», как принято у вас говорить? Почему вдруг все рассчитывают на «кроху-эльфа»?

— Эрис.

— Можно же не кричать на драконов, а, ну, не знаю. Использовать стрелы? Мечи? Топоры? Да хоть камнями кидаться, всяко лучше, чем орать.

— А как же простые фермеры? Шахтеры? Дети? Им тоже предложишь начать заготавливать камни?

Эрис закрывает рот и смотрит с испугом.

— Сам говорил, что люди в Ривервуде отнеслись к тебе тепло, не оставили без помощи. А где-то недалеко от их домов кружил дракон совсем недавно, пока именно ТЫ его не убил.

Похоже, он попал в цель, настолько Эрис выглядит растерянным, столкнув наконец-то в своей остроухой черепушке настоящих драконов и настоящих людей.

— Да, ты уже не раз высказывал свою позицию, — с обидой бросает Брандр, — что хоть сгори весь ненавистный тебе Скайрим, ты в сторону Высокого Хротгара и шага не сделаешь.

Эрис, похоже, хочет что-то ответить, но Брандр дергает поводья и, огибая его по дуге, ведет лошадь в сторону деревушки. Эрис слышит что-то про гуаров — значит, ругательства отборные. Имир, поджав уши, идет рядом, глядя то на одного своего спутника, то на другого. Хотя Брандр демонстративно поддерживает быстрый темп, Эрис все равно его нагоняет и старается держаться рядом, но уже минут через десять до смешного по-детски хлопает его по плечу и говорит, запыхавшись:

— Помедленнее, громадина.

Брандр останавливается и смотрит выжидающе, отчего Эрис нервно поправляет на плече лук и говорит довольно неожиданное:

— Только Солитьюд, даю тебе слово, Брандр.

***

Эрис закусывает палец и от волнения не замечает, как разгрызает кожу до крови. Теперь ко всему прочему добавилась щиплющая боль. Пара движений ладонью, и ранка затягивается. Так же легко сошло бы плохое настроение.

Хотел бы он избавиться от этого тянущего изнутри чувства, когда настолько зациклился на чем-то, что все остальное кажется досадным препятствием на пути. «Никто из этих людей не может понять это чувство пустоты, когда некуда и не к кому вернуться с дороги, длиною в годы». Их паломники сами уходят в дальние странствия, но всегда находят гостеприимные стены храмов и теплые взгляды других верующих. Эриса же ждут максимум тесные комнатушки таверн, объятия мужчин, с которыми он разойдется уже на утро, недолгая компания караванщиков, с которыми ему не по пути. Нагулянный сын дороги и отвергнутости. Так о нем говорил один из торговцев за спиной отца, когда Эрис был маленький и не смел жаловаться, зная, как отец не хочет искать другой караван.

Люди в Ривервуде были к нему добры: стоило этому добродушному норду, Ралофу, представить его семье, как Эрис оказался накормлен домашней едой, а Гердур обработала его раны и наложила целебную мазь на ожоги не менее тщательно, чем позаботилась о брате.

Эрис прикусывает губу, рискуя и ее раскровить от мысли, что около Ривервуда мог объявиться новый дракон. Может, им правда стоит повернуть назад? Вот Брандр-то будет счастлив. И надменен. Эрис смотрит на него исподлобья, но тот идет на полшага впереди, и не замечает полного испуга взгляда.

_«Красноглазые всегда смотрят так, словно готовы вгрызться в глотку клыками». Мерзкий солоноватый на вкус большой палец протискивается ему в рот и оттягивает губу в сторону, в то время как другая рука сжимает горло._

Им пришлось искать другой караван. Потому что Эрис готов любому вспороть живот кинжалом, так что зря этот ублюдок боялся зубов.

Похоже, его лицо совсем перекашивает от неприятных воспоминаний, потому что взглянувший на него Брандр тоже мрачнеет.

— Наверное, мы сможем оставить письмо для следующего гонца в этой деревушке? — спрашивает Эрис с подчеркнутым дружелюбием.

— Думаю, да, там проходит пара путей от Морфала и Солитьюда.

Брандр поправляет волосы, захватывая заплетенные пряди на затылке.

— Хочу отправить записку в Ривервуд, — говорит Эрис, словно пытается оправдаться за плохое поведение. В нем вскрывается все плохое рядом с Брандром, в том числе не задавленная вовремя обида. Эгоизм.

Когда Брандр ему не отвечает, Эрис снова запускает руку в карман и находит мешочек, сжимая большим и указательным пальцем припрятанные рубины.

Брандр глупец, если до сих пор идет за ним, недалекий, даже скорее тупой воин, который дальше чувства долга и не пытается понять. Эрис еще раз смотрит на него исподлобья и убеждается в одном: он его ненавидит. Эрис ненавидит Брандра. И он бы прямо сейчас выкинул камни, пускай они и дорого стоят, но не стоит привлекать лишнее внимание.

— Что с тобой? — участливо интересуется Брандр, кладя ладонь ему на плечо, и Эрис тут же ее скидывает, отвечая «нормально все» почти без раздражения в голосе. Он вытаскивает мешочек и незаметно роняет его на дорогу, но Имир тут же приносит пропажу обратно. Вот же сознательная псина.

В этой местности и так не особо приятно дышится из-за близости болот и высокой влажности, так еще начинает примешиваться неприятный запах горелой мокрой древесины, словно где-то дымит торф. Эрис старается дышать через рот, но быстро устает, и уже было хочет пожаловаться на мерзкую нордскую провинцию, в привычно шутливой манере, чтобы вернуть своему спутнику хорошее настроение, но не успевает и слова сказать, как Брандр отпускает поводья, выхватывает топор и бегом бросается через кустарник и неказистые деревья куда-то вперед. Эрис медлит буквально пару мгновений и бежит следом в сопровождении Имира.

Запах дыма становится слишком отчетливым, и нет никаких сомнений, что впереди что-то горит.

Брандр быстро, но все же настороженно переходит от одной постройки к другой, вглядываясь в пепелище, а время от времени громко зовет:

— Есть здесь кто?

Эрис тоже бродит по поселению и бездумно считает про себя: «один, два, три…». Похоже, это была небольшая деревушка при лесопилке: шесть домов, навес для заготовки дерева, огород и курятник. Запах гари здесь сильнее, но вчерашний дождь, который они с Брандром успешно переждали в охотничьем домике, уже прибил пепел к земле и потушил пожар, оставив только местами тлеющие обрушившиеся стены. Из общей разрухи Эрис выхватывает взглядом сорванную и не тронутую огнем крышу лесопилки, разодранные туши двух коров, словно они стали добычей…

…дракона.

Он находит Брандра у реки, где свежевскопанная земля устлана ветками и корой деревьев, а к сложенным горкой камням приставлены вещи, местами черные от сажи, местами испорченные пламенем. Яркие колокольчики, красивые, но ядовитые, лежат на выступах, вместе с серебряным кольцом и еще не до конца подсохшей после дождя самошитой куклой.

Эрис тяжело сглатывает и отворачивается, снова вглядываясь в мертвую деревню, только теперь он видит не пепелище, а дома, где жили люди, работяги с семьями. Сырая горелая древесина пахнет тошнотворно, но дурно становится не от нее. Эрис следит за берегом, где кормятся коровьей тушей грязекрабы, похоже, собравшиеся со всего болота. Они неприятно копошатся, пощелкивая и разрывая шкуру, вытаскивают лоскуты мяса и умудряются драться с ближними сородичами. Тошнота подступает сильнее. Этот запах. Этот писк и клацанье. Этот влажный воздух. Эта общая могила за спиной. Он прикрывает глаза и пытается сосредоточиться, не упасть, а может, наоборот, если падаешь во сне — то просыпаешься?

Ноги подкашиваются и колени пронзает боль от удара об землю, он валится на бок и ощущает щекой влагу травы. Ее свежий аромат — единственное, что отделяет его от опустошения желудка, уже подступающих к горлу спазмов.

Брандр поднимает его как раз вовремя, заботливо придерживает голову, чтобы рвота не попала на одежду. Выступившие от напряжения слезы смешиваются со слезами горечи, что болью отзываются в только что истерзанном желчью и остатками еды горле.

Такое ощущение, что это внутри него копошатся чертовы грязекрабы, с мерзким писком разлагая все живое: вырывают сухожилия, пускают гноем кровь и выедают самые лакомые кусочки с писком, чертовым писком, перебивающим даже звон в ушах.

— Заткнитесь! — кричит на них Эрис, поднимается не без помощи Брандра на ноги и повторяет как заведенный. — Заткнитесь! Умолкните, твари! Умолкните! Чтоб вам в Обливион провалиться!

Грязекрабы пугаются: некоторые опасливо втягивают головы в панцирь, другие наоборот начинают угрожающе щелкать клешнями, но от туши не уходят.

Брандр придерживает его за талию, все еще боясь, что на ногах он не устоит, а другой рукой держит за шиворот, отчего шея неудобно выгибается. Эрис слабо дергается, но вырваться не получается.

— Успокойся, — просит Брандр, но все же отпускает.

Эрис редко использует магию разрушения, только в бытовых целях, но огненные шары словно сами скользят от пальцев в скопление любителей падали, опаляя коровью тушу и разбрасывая в стороны обожженных и поднявших визг грязекрабов. Запах становится еще ужаснее: ко всему прочему примешивается горелая плоть.

На щеках нет влаги, оказывается, он не проронил не слезы: рыдания были сухие.

 _«Никогда не видел, как плачут серые, говорят, что у них вытекают глаза вместе с кровавыми слезами»_. Потому что даже потеряв все данмер не будет рыдать перед чужаками. Это не поможет.

Эрис смотрит за тем, как грязекрабы опасливо разбегаются по берегу. Некоторые остаются поблизости, выжидающе перебирая лапами, другие, что поменьше, прячутся совсем, уходя в болотную траву или маскируясь под камни. Он ведет себя как дракон. Стоит опустить взгляд на ладони, все еще раскаляющие воздух вокруг, как на ум приходит непрошенная ассоциация.

_«Дети серых не плачут, чтобы не разозлить родителей. Известно, что те давят младенцев в колыбели»._

— Эй.

Он вспоминает про Брандра, только тогда, когда тот осторожно касается его плеча, и невольно вздрагивает всем телом, отчего магия искрит между пальцев. Эрис нехотя поворачивается и поднимает подбородок, чтобы посмотреть Брандру в глаза. Да, теперь будет справедливо, если его оттолкнут. Если покинут. Если назовут мерзким ворюгой, ошибкой судьбы или проклятием нордов.

Именно так. Ворюга, получивший силу, которую не хотел, с которой не в силах совладать и от которой не способен избавиться.

— Я в Солитьюд дальше пойду один.

Брандр пытается притянуть его к себе, но Эрис проворно выворачивается, внезапно обретя уверенность, хотя минутами ранее лежал обессиленный на траве.

— Не смей! — шипит он и предостерегающе выставляет перед собой ладонь. — Да, я пойду в Солитьюд, ведь остроухий ублюдок срать на все это хотел, так и должно быть, в Обливион нордов, их замечательные городки и счастливую жизнь без драконов.

Губы Брандра сжимаются в тонкую полоску, но он настойчиво пытается подойти ближе, чего ему сделать не позволяют.

— Серьезно, — дрожащим голосом уговаривает его Эрис, — я напуган дико. Ты видишь, на что способен дракон? Не хочу поджариться и угодить под эти камни.

Когда он кивает в сторону могил, Брандр стискивает челюсть, затем с усилием расслабляется и пытается что-то сказать, но снова безуспешно.

— Никаких криков, драконов и прочего. Я — пас. Возьми псину, иди искать лошадь и передай ярлу, чтобы нашли другого тупицу, которого смогут послать на верную смерть.

— Эрис.

— Ты меня слышал! Убирайся.

Еще одну попытку приблизиться Эрис пресекает разрядом молнии, оставляя между ними моментально превратившуюся в пепел траву.

— Пошел вон! — прикрикивает он на испуганного Имира, и тот тут же прячется за ноги Брандра. — Желаю удачи, постарайся не сдохнуть.

Пора бы уже развернуться и сбежать, но Эрис позволяет себе промедление, и первым отворачивается и уходит Брандр, молча стискивая пальцы на рукоятке топора.

Эрис ждет, пока тот скроется за деревьями, затем прячет лицо в ладонях и садится прямо на землю. Надо взять себя в руки. Восстановить дыхание. Подняться. Осмотреться. Начать передвигать ногами. Не думать об оставленных на лошади сумках.

Не думать о Брандре.

И найти ублюдского дракона. Убить дракона.

И не думать о Брандре. Может, хотя бы его удалось спасти.

Щеки отчего-то мокрые.

Слезы такие горячие, но вовсе не похожи на кровь.

***

Несмотря на прошлую строптивость, лошадь довольно охотно откликается на зов и возвращается с невредимой поклажей. Брандр несколько мучительных минут не может решить, должен ли он вернуться и отдать Эрису спальный мешок и часть и провизии, либо же волен не думать об этом и двинуться дальше.

Этот ублюдок не сдохнет с голоду.

Но замерзнуть может, он же не знает местность, да и негде ему переночевать, кроме как на болотах, выбрав место посуше.

— Разведет себе огонь, — говорит он Имиру, почесывая его за ухом, — это он умеет.

Но все равно возвращается в деревню и никого не обнаруживает, а через какое-то время и вовсе теряет след. Думая об Эрисе, о его сволочизме, Брандр на какое-то время забывает о сожженном поселении. О просто стертом с лица земли чьем-то доме, где теперь мрачное пепелище, словно монумент памяти и могила, даже без надгробия.

Фантазия подкидывает образы того, как могут выглядеть останки человека после встречи с драконьим пламенем, и это не лучшее, о чем сейчас стоит думать.

Имир утыкается мокрым носом ему в ладонь и настойчиво сует в руки мешочек из дорогой ткани. Внутри оказываются пара рубинов безупречной огранки. Сначала Брандр лениво дивится находке, но быстро при взгляде на камни появляются лишние ассоциации. Кто бы не обронил такое сокровище, вряд ли он сможет его найти теперь в лесу, разве что Имир не выкрал его из какого тайника, но такое тоже сомнительно.

— Знаешь хозяина? — без особой надежды спрашивает его Брандр, на что Имир ответа не дает, а просто садится рядом и ждет дальнейших указаний. Рубины отправляются в кошель. Наверное, по возвращении он отдаст их дяде, а тот для кого-нибудь сделает из них прекрасное ювелирное изделие. Чтобы обладателю камни не напоминали чьи-то глаза.

Должно быть, Брандр слишком погружается в невеселые мысли, так как дважды идет не тем маршрутом, выбирая неподходящий тракт или поздно вспоминая об ориентирах. Он не особо знает север, и Белый Берег — не исключение.

Не мог Эрис всерьез такое сказать. То есть, он сказал, конечно, но от испуга же? Запаниковал. Или расстроился. Скорее именно расстроился. Брандр не так долго знает, заметил, что Эрис не особо склонен принимать что-либо близко к сердцу, хоть и любит поныть или пожаловаться. А тут страшно было наблюдать, как он убивается, корчась так, словно ранен, словно снедаем физической болью, а не печалью. За волнениями о нем Брандр отвлекается от трагедии сгоревшей деревушки, и в пути к этому тоже не особо возвращается, все равно думая об Эрисе.

Кричит и со злобой отправляет куда подальше. Безумно бросается на грязекрабов, впервые так откровенно используя магию. Падает на землю и трясется, словно вот-вот зарыдает, но не пускает ни слезинки.

Может, норды и прослыли, как несгибаемые воины — камни в обличии людей — но у его народа слезы не считаются слабостью. Плакать по павшим товарищам, по покинувшим семью близким, по счастью с теми, кто был дорог — это так же естественно, как улыбаться тому, кто тебе приятен или наоборот, бросать враждебные взгляды, когда симпатией и не пахнет. Это же так обыденно. И от того странно, даже дико, что чужаки наложили запрет на одно из желаний сердца.

Ночуя у костра Брандр не может успокоиться и справиться с тревогой, глядя на спальный мешок Эриса, этого эгоистичного ублюдка.

— Не понимаю, — в который раз обращается Брандр к Имиру, а тот лает в ответ.

В голове зреет план, и, не дойдя до основного тракта всего ничего, Брандр разворачивает лошадь. Он, в отличие от кое-кого, не боится ездить верхом, и куда быстрее преодолевает расстояния, а значит, успеет настичь еще до того, как Эрис придет в Морфал. Но, чем ближе сожженная деревня, тем громче звучат в голове слова: «Не хочу поджариться и угодить под эти камни».

Эриса и правда никто не спросил, просто снарядили и отправили куда-то в горы, навязали хускарла, презирающего серых.

Брандр замедляет лошадь и спешивается. Для Эриса встреча с драконом — верная смерть. Он всего дважды совладал с криком, и поэтому было необходимо подняться к Седобородым, научиться. А Брандр пытался столкнуть его с драконами без подготовки, все время твердил об этом. Это чудовище сровняло с землей целую деревню! Лесорубы, конечно, не воины, но не похоже, чтобы они успели дать хоть какой-то отпор.

Пускай лучше Эрис идет дальше, в Солитьюд. Может, он найдет сестру, и уедет из Скайрима? Так будет даже лучше, тогда точно никто не столкнет его со смертельной опасностью.

«Лучше бы ему сбежать в Хай-Рок», — утверждается в своей мысли Брандр. Подальше!

Он снова взбирается в седло и решительно меняет направление: здесь есть только один горный хребет, на котором дракону было бы удобно гнездиться и появляться у Данстара или здесь, ближе к болотам. Местность незнакомая, но пик достаточно высок, чтобы мелькать на горизонте из любой точки маршрута. Эрис, оглядываясь на него, время от времени говорил: «Эта гора словно наблюдает за нами, нет?».

Сложно сказать, откуда такая уверенность, что дракон будет там, но будто были сказки или байки путников, что когда-то драконьи жрецы возносили почести на самых высоких горах, а на вершинах сохранились алтари. Брандр позволяет себе помедлить еще пару минут около указателя на болотный причал, ближний к Солитьюду, но упрямо стискивает зубы и ведет лошадь в противоположную сторону.


	4. Chapter 4

Даже после встречи с драконом талморцы не утратили презрение к окружающим и высокопарный блеск. При встрече с Эрисом они еще ведут себя слегка взбудоражено, но не забывают наморщить нос и взглянуть свысока. Их доспехи невероятно красивы, а плащи скорее подходят для званых вечеров, нежели для пыльных дорог и ночей в трактирах.

— Тебе здесь нечего делать, уходи, — грубо бросает ему один из воинов, в то время как его боевой товарищ залечивает рану на боку.

Это часть дороги теперь выглядит ужасающе: оплавленная брусчатка, вывернутые с корнем и все еще дымящиеся деревья, ледяные наросты на черных от копоти валунах. Один из солдат лежит прямо на земле, и Эрис предлагает помощь, но получает отказ в грубой, даже насмешливой форме:

— Нам не нужны услуги бродяги, данмер, у нас есть целитель, иди своей дорогой.

Однако, про дракона их главный все же рассказывает, удовлетворенный результатами быстрого допроса про Талоса.

— Талос — герой людей, — говорит Эрис с ухмылкой и медлит прежде, чем добавить, — я — мер.

Конечно, уважением тут и не пахнет, но по крайней мере арестовывать его тоже передумывают. Вряд ли бы он смог справиться с четырьмя стоящими на ногах солдатами, магами, к тому же.

— Дракон улетел ни с чем, — надменно говорит юстициарий, самый богато одетый альтмер отряда, по случайности или же нет, еще и самый высокий.

— Слухи правдивы, — переговариваются рядом стоящие воины, — они вернулись.

— Откуда он прилетел? — спрашивает Эрис, отметив неприятное внимание юстициария к своему луку и стрелам.

— Сложно сказать, — медленно отвечает тот, — но улетел к горам. Изменщик утверждал, что там находится Алтарь рожденного небом. Пик.

Эрис кивает и спешит покинуть талморцев, а то вдруг они решат заменить бежавшего в ходе битвы пленника из рядов повстанцев на подозрительного путника, который спрашивает про драконов.

Хотя, кто бы не спрашивал?

Он даже делает вид, что пошел в обратном от горы направлении, но за поворотом заходит в лес и начинает подъем. Может, им удалось зацепить его, ранить, поэтому дракон вернулся к пику? Или же изначально не планировал полакомиться эльфами, предпочитая жилистых нордов, поэтому быстро потерял интерес?

«Я невкусный, я невкусный», — с нервным смехом думает Эрис на подходе к нордским руинам, с уходящими вверх ступенями. Эти стены куда древнее разваливающихся от времени фортов, и выглядят необычно: в городах такую архитектуру уже не встретишь. Возможно, это заброшенный город. Или некрополь.

Эрис аккуратно осматривает несколько строений и находит наполовину ушедший в мерзлую землю купол. Он протискивается в сохранившийся с резной аркой проход и оказывается в относительно сухом и закрытом от ветра месте. На свой страх и риск он решает переночевать здесь, чтобы встретиться с драконом утром, а не начинать подъем в сумерках. Ловушка у входа и пара заклинаний, чтобы согреться, дарят ему сон, полный мрачной решительности. Почему-то вместо сгоревшей незнакомой деревушки перед глазами встает Ривервуд, его жители лежат в земле под камнями, и помочь им мог только Эрис. Но не помог.

Ночью он несколько раз просыпается, чтобы согреть свое маленькое укрытие магией, но под утро все равно замерзает. На негнущихся ногах он кое-как выползает из-под купола, умывает лицо снегом и создает волшебный огонек, чтобы осмотреть содержимое сумки. Еще так рано и темно, что без света отличить ломоть хлеба от завернутых в платок ядовитых колокольчиков сложновато. Однако, позавтракать не удается: в свете магии прямо у себя под ногами Эрис замечает следы, причем, довольно свежие. Похоже, здесь бродит стая волков. Конечно, что такое волк, когда идешь на дракона, но быть разодранным у подножья горы, так и не дойдя до цели — слишком бесславно даже для бродячего данмера.

Еще один огонек света подсказывает, что зверь был лишь один. Двигаясь по следам, уходящим в сторону ведущих наверх ступеней, Эрис достает лук и держит наготове стрелу. Каково же его удивление, когда на площадке буквально в метрах ста от места ночлега обнаруживается туша снежного тролля, еще теплая, но воняет так, словно в попытке отогнать падальщиков начала гнить еще при жизни. Отвратительные создания.

Эрис держит огонек у руки и, чуть ли не прижавшись к земле, ходит вокруг, читая следы. Всадник. С собакой. Спешился. Убил тролля. Проходил совсем близко! Но не был услышан. И пошел вверх по ступеням. Судя по всему, лошадь сбежала, но тот не пошел следом, а отправился прямо наверх.

Неподалеку лежит дорожная сумка, скорее всего, упавшая с лошади в ходе непродолжительной борьбы: ремешок рассечен когтями тролля, а на снегу следы крови. Эрис присаживается и подтягивает ее к себе, осторожно оглядывая содержимое: аптекарский кошель, ступка и склянка с костяной мукой залиты липким зельем от морской болезни, которое он приготовил для Брандра перед выходом из Данстара.

Бегом Эрис поднимается по ступеням, бросив сумку обратно на землю, иногда подскальзывается, а в некоторых особо крутых местах, где ступени обрушились, цепляется руками, чтобы не сбавлять темп. До рассвета уже недалеко, все еще слишком темно, но он решает убрать огонек, чтобы не расходовать магию — вершина близко. Развалины, выглядывающие из тьмы очертаниями жутких резных столбов и стрельчатых арок, остаются позади, и теперь восхождение по древним ступеням сопровождают лишь огромные ритуальные чаши и дикий холод. Наверняка здесь очень ветрено в другое время, но перед восходом воздух тих, из-за чего сбитое дыхание Эрис ощущает особенно сильно, и вот-вот в боку заколет от быстрого бега.

Где-то выше раздается рев такой мощи, что все внутри кричит не своим голосом: «Идиот, поворачивай назад, беги, прячься!», но лишь секунда промедления, чтобы тяжело сглотнуть и решительно снять с плеча лук — и можно бежать дальше. Шум нарастает. В какой-то момент на ступени позади падает резная колонна, с грохотом крошит породу и раскалывается на куски, катясь дальше. На ходу Эрис колдует защиту и, присев, выглядывает на плато, где с ужасающей яростью мечется дракон.

Брандр орудует топором и невероятно ловко уходит от атак, заходя дракону то под лапу, то под брюхо. Судя по всему, он умудрился перебить крыло, либо же усугубить нанесенную альтмерами рану: дракон не улетает и двигается довольно неловко, яростно разрушая мощным телом остатки руин у самой вершины. Еще одна попытка взлететь, и следующая колонна осыпается, едва не погребя под собой Брандра.

От волнения первый выстрел оказывается неудачным, но не привлекает внимание, что позволяет Эрису подбежать поближе, прицелиться, задержать дыхание и выстрелить. Рев оглушает, и Брандру едва удается уйти от удара хвостом, пока дракон пытается вывернуть шею и ухватить вошедшую в рану у основания крыла стрелу.

— Эй, ты, грязекрабье дерьмо! — зовет Эрис, уже готовя заклинание пламени, но его опережают: даже создав щит и скрывшись за камнем ощущается жар настоящего, драконьего огня. Похоже, Брандр потому держался у его ног, чтобы лишить ящера преимуществ дальнего боя. Отвлекающий маневр срабатывает блестяще, и теперь Эрис еле успевает уйти от еще одного залпа пламени, когда Брандр снова наносит удар топором. В попытке подойти ближе Эрис не замечает движение наполовину расправленного из-за раны крыла и оказывается отброшенным к стене. Внезапно нарастающий шум кажется крайне знакомым, и становится сложнее сосредоточиться на битве: Брандр отвлекся, чтобы убедиться, что после столкновения с крылом Эрис будет в порядке, и пропускает удар.

— Брандр!

Эрис встает на ноги и отправляет столб искр в сторону дракона, но тот все равно успевает придавить Брандра к земле когтистой лапой, и от лишения головы его спасает лишь кинувшийся на подмогу Имир.

— Фус!

Воздух содрогается, а уже почти разрушившиеся от времени погребальные урны, прислоненные к выступам скалы, разлетаются по всему плато, стуча глиняными черепками. Дракон отпускает Брандра и поворачивает морду к Эрису.

— Довакин.

Не впервые он слышит за рыком слова, но все равно жутко, когда огромная зубастая тварь обращается к тебе. Эрис пятится, хотя дракон не делает попыток приблизиться, и за нарастающим шумом, криком, неслышным за пределами головы, картинка начинает смазываться.

— Довакин, — слышит Эрис совсем близко и поворачивает голову вбок. Древние слова, резкие, голодные до слушателя, впечатывается в память, словно выжигаются на глазах, до того ярко вспыхивают, затемняя все вокруг. Ничего, кроме воинственного и, безусловно, нордского клича, не слышно, хотя очевидно, что это Эрис выпал из реальности, а не мир остановился, чтобы дать ему время прийти в себя. Он открывает глаза и забывает, как дышать: Брандр лежит неподалеку, так, что можно приблизиться всего за несколько шагов и прижать ладони к ранам, впустить магию туда, где разорвали плоть клыки. Дракон возвышается над ним, заслонив частично Эриса крылом как навесом, и несложно понять, что пока древние озвучивали слово, Брандр защитил его от верной смерти. Эрис смотрит на изогнутую шею, жуткую морду, на разинутую пасть, на поврежденную местами чешую, снесенную оружием великого воина, настоящего сына Скайрима, все еще сжимающего топор в руке, даже на пороге гибели.

Внезапный прилив сил разгоняет и без того быстро несущуюся по венам кровь: Эрис делает глубокий вдох и кричит во весь голос слово, все еще горящее перед глазами:

— Фо!

Дракон скорее скулит, чем рычит, и отшатывается, стараясь лапой убрать с шеи ледяную корку.

Горло дико саднит, словно холод, вырвавшийся с криком, разодрал все на своем пути, но Эрис все равно не оставляет попыток повторить, пока безуспешно. С хрипом он выпускает стрелы, отвлекая все внимание на себя.

С этого момента все встает на свои места, становится ясно и открыто, словно шелуха спала с мучимых тревогой и страхом мыслей, оставил обнаженную решимость. Все еще страшно.

За себя.

За Брандра.

Сильнее всего за раненого, лежащего на спине и истекающего кровью Брандра, так и не выпустившего из рук топор. Дракон очень близко, жаждет вновь проткнуть его тело острыми клыками, разорвать плоть, изжарить останки — можно ощутить горячее дыхание каждым кучоком кожи. Но все еще холодно. Даже клокочущее пламя в горле ящера не способно перебить силу голоса, звенящего кристалликами льда в воздухе.

Эрис смотрит дракону прямо в глаза, готовый биться дальше, готовый умереть если понадобится, готовый кричать до разрыва связок, чтобы спасти Брандра. Но в следующее мгновение дракон издает булькающий рык и вздрагивает всем телом и закидывая голову назад. Ледяную корку на шее вместе с чешуей и позвонками раскалывает удар топора, затем еще один, и еще. Несколько ударов, и дракон падает, разинув жуткого вида пасть у ног Эриса. Ужасный и величественный даже будучи мертвым.

Брандр оседает на землю, и Эрис спешит к нему, тут же окутывая его тело целебным светом. Раны выглядят плохо, а у него совсем нет сил, но он будет лечить его до тех пор, пока сможет дышать! Имир, прихрамывая, подходит ближе и ложится рядом, прижимаясь боком к коленям Эриса. Кровь стремительно вытекает из ран, оставленных острыми смертоносными зубами: Брандр бледнеет, но глаза не прикрывает, смотрит на Эриса с улыбкой, и тянет к его лицу ладонь, пачкая кровью щеку.

— Все будет хорошо, — дрожащим голосом обещает Эрис, а может, уговаривает. Брандра или себя. Или просит. Восьмерых. Даэдра. Да хоть Талоса, только пускай кровь остановится! Умереть в схватке с драконом — славная смерть для норда, но Брандру рано в Совнгард!

— Твои предки подождут, понял меня? — рычит Эрис, когда прикосновение с его щеки пропадают, до того тяжело Брандру держать руку на весу.

Ему бы зелье магии или хотя бы немного отдыха!

Капли крови на снегу как плоды снежноягодника, рассыпанные неряшливым алхимиком.

Ох, боги.

Бушующий вокруг них ветер, до которого сейчас нет дела, становится все сильнее. К целебному свету примешивается еще один, и Эрис машинально поднимает глаза, чтобы увидеть выглянувшее из-за горизонта солнце. Но не оно сейчас освещает их с Брандром, это от дракона к Эрису тянутся ослепляющие яркие нити, опутывают его тело и врываются внутрь, стремясь убить.

Или наоборот?

Та самая сила, которой так не хватало.

Магия вырывается из рук подобно потоку, разъяренному и возвращающему жизнь. Раны затягиваются прямо на глазах, и Эрис не может сдержать счастливый смех, ощупывая кожу на животе и груди: еще со свежими багровыми шрамами, но все же!

Брандр снова касается щеки Эриса пальцами и заставляет повернуться к себе. Он улыбается так ярко. Так, что сердце трепещет, обессилено, но все еще способное заходиться птицей в груди. Рука перемещается с щеки на затылок, и Брандр наклоняет Эриса к себе, целуя все еще растянутые в счастливой улыбке губы.

***

На месте лошади Брандр бы тоже не вернулся туда, где на них напал тролль, но Эрис все равно возмущается, что «животное утащило наши вещи!». Да уж, у них сейчас не особо есть силы, тем более, что этот проныра выискал за алтарем древний каменный сундук, умудрился его вскрыть и восторженно повизжать еще до того, как Брандр поднялся с земли. Ладно, ему тоже не хочется бросать такие сокровища на вершине горы, но тащить их за собой тяжело.

Они довольно долго спускаются вниз, медленным шагом и с частыми привалами. У Эриса, похоже, неслабый ушиб колена, но он упрямо отнекивается и старается не хромать. Пока Брандр полулежит у постамента с церемониальной чашей, прикрыв устало глаза, Эрис сидит у края площадки и наблюдает за снежным троллем.

— Незамеченными нам не пройти, — говорит он со вздохом, и трех стрел хватает, чтобы расчистить путь. В районе Вайтрана нечасто встречаются тролли, и Брандр отвык, что они так жутко воняют, словно питаются помоями.

Подъем в гору занял у него почти втрое меньше времени, чем их общий спуск. Эрис показывает небольшое убежище, где провел ночь, и там Брандр засыпает на несколько часов, убаюканный теплом магии и перебирающим ему волосы мычащим что-то себе под нос Эрисом. Сбоку от него лежит и устало посапывает Имир, также получивший целительную помощь.

— Так боялся не успеть, что даже не помню, как проходил все эти руины в потемках, — говорит Брандр, проснувшись под вечер, и наслаждаясь их скромным ужином из хлеба и сыра, словно это пир в доме ярла. Вот, что значит голод.

— Как ты вообще понял, что я буду там?

— Встретил талморцев, — не удается не морщиться, — у них солдаты погибли, сказали, что от встречи с драконом.

— И? — без особо интереса спрашивает Эрис.

— Упомянули недобрыми словом серого, который тоже заинтересовался драконом и обчистил заодно карманы их главного.

— Странно, что ты тут же подумал обо мне, — со шкодливой усмешкой отзывается Эрис, очищая кору какого-то дерева для припарки, ловко орудуя мастерски выполненным эльфийской кинжалом.

— Сразу понял: мой тан, — в тон ему посмеивается Брандр и тянется вперед, чтобы поцеловать кончик острого уха, на что Эрис было чуть не роняет все из рук, а затем смущенно откашливается, но взгляд не поднимает.

Брандр без утайки рассказывает, как испугался тогда, как гнал лошадь и бегом поднимался на вершину, думая, что его тан, его мерзкий серый эльф сражается с драконом в одиночку. Эрис в ответ фыркает и отворачивается, но дает взять себя за руку.

Какая же пошлость — положить глаз на своего тана. Случается, но так в стиле историй для знати с белыми нежными руками. Брандр украдкой смотрит на свои ладони: мозолистые, шершавые, с загрубевшими подушечками пальцев. Руки Эриса тонкие и изящные, но только в сравнении с руками Брандра, а так все равно заметно, что приучены к работе. Это приятно.

Раны на животе, груди и плече хоть и затянулись, но шрамы свежие и продолжают болеть. Эрис тщательно следит за ними, время от времени подлечивает, хотя магические силы почти на исходе, делает мазь из каких-то трав, найденных в брошенной сумке, попутно ворчит, как бы сейчас пригодилась нормальная алхимическая лаборатория, перегонный куб и реторта, а не ступка и пестик, отрезы ткани и талая вода.

Даже залитую кровью рубашку не удается сменить, отчего Эрис пророчит нагноение, но упорно обрабатывает раны мазью, чуть ли не пережевывая предварительно травы.

— Целительная слюна?

— Отстань.

Нежность, которую теперь можно неприкрыто себе позволить, Брандр все же сдерживает, чтобы не смущать Эриса еще сильнее — тот и так прячет взгляд и говорит быстрее, чем обычно. Может, он не совсем хотел подобного развития событий? С другой стороны, отвечал на поцелуй он вполне себе активно, улыбался еще так искренне. Если что не так — скажет. Эрис засыпает, положив голову ему на колени, и Брандр укрывает его потрепанной после битвы накидкой.

Довакин. От рождения способный постичь силу голоса, забирать силу сраженных драконов. И капризный диковатый эльф, пришедшийся Брандру по душе.

— Ты так красиво был охвачен светом в предрассветных сумерках, когда поглотил душу дракона.

То, как Эрис смущается от любых проявлений симпатии, и иногда закрывает лицо ладонями бормоча: «хотя бы немного такта, ты, норд до мозга костей». Брандр понимает, о чем он, но не видит смысла отступать от привычного ему способа выражения чувств. Им обоим на пользу пойдет честность.

На утро они делают усилие и отправляются в путь: магических сил уже катастрофически не хватает на обогрев, настолько Эрис измотан, и подходят к концу скудные запасы еды.

Часть сокровищ они сбывают попавшемуся на пути каравану — у Эриса удивительная способность их находить — часть продали торговцу, такому же постояльцу таверны, как и они — Эрис пережить не мог, что так дешево.

— Нужны лошади. Здесь нам встретился торговец, здесь же недалеко ферма. Повезло. Встретить такого путника и наткнуться на пастбище именно лошадей, а не коз и коров — небывалая удача.

Эрис что-то недовольно бормочет, но с полным горести вздохом кивает. Более того, он согласен учиться ездить верхом, что поражает. Кто-то принял судьбу и спешит к Седобородым.

Перед самым отправлением в путь их настигает гонец, прямо у ворот фермы. Брандру кажется это подозрительным, и он следит за курносым пареньком, постукивая пальцами по рукояти топора.

— Некий «друг» дает наводку на стену слов, на место силы в кургане, — удивленно пересказывает содержимое письма Эрис.

— Наверное, стоит пойти? — читает Брандр через его плечо. — Кажется, я знаю, где это. Почти по пути, можно будет точнее узнать на форпосте, дальше по тракту. Скорее всего, придется отклониться в сторону Винтерхолда, на север, но это же… стоит того?

— Только если в нордских гробницах не обитают драконы, — с ухмылкой соглашается Эрис. Он нервничает и просит о привале каждые полчаса, что совсем не раздражает. Брандр и сам в свое время с трудом привык к езде верхом, не дается это так уж легко, а боясь зверей до холодного пота все равно сесть в седло — героизм в чистом виде. С натянутой улыбкой Эрис гладит лошадь по морде, но стоит ей всхрапнуть и попытаться понюхать его ладонь, как он с тихим писком руку одергивает и быстро отходит к костру, поглядывая на нарушительницу спокойствия оттуда.

Брандр подходит к нему и садится позади, притягивает к себе и прижимается грудью к спине. Эрис сначала напрягается так, словно вместо мышц у него деревяшки, но, когда Брандр берет его ладони в свои и аккуратно поглаживает, расслабляется и откидывается назад. Поерзав, он устраивается с удобством, и судя по мерному сопению, через две минуты засыпает.

***

У лошади Брандра есть имя — фермер сказал его, когда они торговались. У лошади Эриса оно тоже есть, но узнать его он забыл, настолько был взбудоражен перспективой ехать верхом.

— Как насчет Кагути? — предлагает Эрис, уже расслабленно держа поводья. — На родине ездили на жутких тварях с бивнями. Я их, конечно, никогда не видел, но мать любила вспоминать зверей. Почему-то.

Брандр все еще болезненно бледный, но упрямо настаивает держать темп. Становится холоднее, и на протяжении всего пути их преследует вьюга, и Эрис рад, что они оставили Имира у того фермера, чтобы вернуться за ним позже — псу было бы тяжеловато успевать за лошадьми в такую непогоду. Может, и не так тяжело, но Эрис точно бы принялся его жалеть.

— Серебряное логово, — оно же почему-то так называется?

— Почему-то, — подтверждает Брандр, с голодным рвением вгрызаясь в тушеную козлятину. Неужели ему не интересно? Эриса вот интригует место, названное «серебряным». Не золотое, конечно, но внутренний делец все равно в предвкушении.

Им с трудом удалось напроситься на ночлег в охотничий домик, все же не любят здесь чужаков, но в итоге они довольно уютно посидели у очага, завязав разговор.

— Говорят, Довакин убил еще одного дракона, который совершал налеты на деревни вокруг Данстара, — делится свежими новостями седовласый норд, не отвлекаясь от разделывания кроликов.

— Спасибо, я не ем мясо, — доброжелательно отказывается Эрис, когда другой охотник, помладше, предлагает ему ароматно пахнущее мясо из котелка.

— Ты не ешь мясо? — с ужасом спрашивает Брандр, чуть было не уронив тарелку.

— Ты со мной путешествуешь уже не первый день, но не заметил? — с усмешкой спрашивает Эрис, и не думая обижаться. Печеный картофель прекрасен, повода для грусти нет.

— Насколько же твое отношение к зверям запутанное.

«И не только к ним», — думает Эрис и украдкой смотрит на вернувшегося к ужину Брандра.

— Что может быть плохого в древних руинах? Истлевшие мертвецы пугают сельских мальчишек, а мы — зайдем, найдем слово и выйдем.

— Мертвым следует оставаться мертвыми, — мрачно соглашается Брандр, не на шутку пугая.

Охотники делятся еще парой подробностей, довольно равнодушно воспринимая, что Довакин — данмер. «Должно быть, достойный серый».

— Несомненно, — говорит Брандр с какой-то… гордостью? Теперь очередь Эриса удивляться и стараться не подавиться картофелем.

Охотники покидают их с наступлением темноты. Эрис не особо разбирается в том, как устроена охота, но уверен: те знают, что делают, даже если уходят в ночь с луками и стрелами. Да и в целом приятно, что домик остается в их с Брандром распоряжении, а дверь закрыта на засов.

Когда они устраиваются на ночлег, постелив спальники около очага, Брандр внезапно говорит в своей привычной прямолинейной манере:

— У тебя такие странные волосы. Жесткие, стоят дыбом. Как щетина.

Вот и как это воспринимать? Комплимент или наоборот? Почему этот несносный норд говорит все, что придет в голову, абсолютно не заботясь о приличиях.

— У тебя тоже странные волосы, — устало отзывается Эрис, — мягкие и такие светлые, словно круглосуточно выгорают на солнце Алик’ра.

— Расскажи про пустыни, — просит Брандр и протягивает руку, цепляя пальцами пряди и с любопытством их оттягивая, что не особо приятно.

— Ну все, прекрати, — отклоняется Эрис, — привязался же ты к этим волосам.

— Еще глазам, — пожимает плечами Брандр, — красные глаза се… данмеров очень странные, особенные, тебе так не кажется?

«Не кажется».

«Спасибо».

 _«Азура прокляла нас»_ , — говорит ему мать по дороге в Сиродил.

_«Андо, твой сын снова таращится на меня»._

Эрис кривит губы и пододвигается ближе, чтобы положить голову Брандру на плечо.

— Я бы хотел посмотреть мир, — говорит тот, прижимая его к себе.

Эрису нравится, что он такой сильный. И что простой и понятный тоже нравится.

— Завтра расскажу, — обещает он, подавляя зевок.

— А про свои поиски?

Долгая пауза почти готова перерасти в неловкость и последующий сон, чтобы наутро стать недосказанностью.

— Сестру, — наконец отвечает Эрис и приподнимается, чтобы смотреть Брандру в глаза, его лицо хорошо видно в свете очага. Кто-то говорил Эрису, что у меров более зоркий глаз, чем у людей, но проверить пока не удавалось. — Мать какое-то время растила меня на Солстхейме, потом нашла караванщика, от которого «нагуляла» несколько лет назад ребенка, то есть меня, и отдала ему. Отец добрый был, не отказался, воспитывал как родного, хотя всегда подозревал, что это не так.

Брандр хмурится — не видит смысла держать лицо. Честные благородные норды. Эрис медлит, уделяя время разгрызанию кожи на пальце, пока не получает легкий шлепок по руке и продолжает после смешка:

— Не знаю, почему она решила меня отдать, да и не особо это важно, на самом деле. Я хорошо помнил, что у меня есть сестра. Или была. Она старше и с удовольствием возилась со мной, брала гулять и собирала обмытые водой камни на берегу. Я уже не помню, как она выглядела, конечно, но ее башенки из плоских камней помню хорошо.

Снова пауза.

Не привык он рассказывать о себе, это лишнее. Ему нет дела до чужих семей, а другим не нужно знать его историю. Брандр вот из какой-то уважаемой семьи. Звучное имя. Но заучивать все эти «Разъяренный медведь» или «Каменный кулак» — пустая трата времени. А вот клановое имя своего хускарла стоило запомнить, конечно.

— Отец умер, и меня начали одолевать навязчивые мысли, что можно найти мать и сестру. Приехав на Солстхейм я хлебнул горечи, узнав, что мать убили местные пепельные твари, и сестру, скорее всего, тоже. Общая могила, там не определить. Но местный корабельщик сказал, что переправлял в Скайрим девушку с татуировками на щеках. Как у эшлендлеров.

— У кого?

— Кочевники Морровинда, его коренные жители, отдающие дань традициям. Мать из эшлендлеров, и очень гордилась этим, думаю, что сестра последовала ее примеру. В общем, я гоняюсь за призраком.

Брандр сильнее стискивает пальцы на его талии, но затем расслабляется и просто поглаживает, выражая поддержку.

— Я бы тоже хотел найти сестру, будь я на твоем месте, — говорит он, поджимая губы, затем садится, стаскивая Эриса с себя. — Вот, это тебе пока.

Он некоторое время копается с узелками, пыхча от усилия, затем снимает с запястья блеклую толстую нить и так же сосредоточенно повязывает ее на запястье Эриса. Оборотов получается больше.

— От моей сестры, — со всей серьезностью говорит Брандр.

Эрис изгибает бровь, но не смеет шутить или грубить. Это важно.

— Спасибо, — с улыбкой говорит он.

— О, у меня есть кое-что еще, — вдруг радостно восклицает Брандр и копается в сумке на ремне. — Похожи на твои глаза, верно?

Мешочек, конечно, Эрис узнает и высоким голосом спрашивает:

— Откуда они у тебя?

— На дороге нашел. Твои глаза, как рубины, — напоминает Брандр.

— Такое на дороге не валяется, — с хитрой улыбкой говорит Эрис, — ты что, украл их?

Брандр смотрит на него с осуждением.

— Когда вернемся в Вайтран — отдам ювелиру.

Невесомый поцелуй в губы и возвращение в спальники. Эрис снова прижимается, боясь спросить, что этот ювелир будет с камнями делать.

— Спи, — успокаивающе говорит ему Брандр и целует в макушку, — нет твои волосы — жуть, конечно.

Действительно, уже поздно. Глаза слипаются, и хорошо бы отдохнуть перед дорогой — к вечеру они будут уже на месте, и еще неизвестно, сколько времени потратят на поиски. Охотники утверждают, что курганы запутанные и многоуровневые.

А потом идти к Седобородым, подниматься на самую высокую гору, учиться кричать, не бояться. Или смириться? Или попытаться стать лучше, чтобы оправдать доверие и чувства?

Как же хочется спать, и видеть спокойные сны, чтобы встать утром бодрым.

«Вермина!»

Эрис подносит ладонь к лицу и разглядывает нить.

«А впрочем, забудь».


End file.
